Pay Back
by Duochanfan
Summary: The three Holmes brothers are confronted with their parents past, as Moriarty wants his revenge on the family that took his away when he was a young child. With the help of John and Mary, will they be able to fight and win against a man they all thought was dead? (Slash in future chapters)
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own BBC Sherlock, they are the creative works of Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and of course the wonderful Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. And I don't own James Bond. I'm just having a little fun while I can.**

**Well here is a new story. I do hope you like it! This is set sometime before Skyfall and during season three of Sherlock, the last episode of the season.**

* * *

**Pay Back**

**Chapter One**

Artemas Holmes ran a hand through messy dark brown hair as he made his way through Q-branch and towards Q's office. He knocked on the door and waited until he was called in. Instead the old man inside, opened the door for him and let him inside. He smiled to the young man that would be his successor when he retired.

"Afternoon Arte," Q said as he sat back down, almost dropping into the chair, "I think I am getting old my boy." He grinned, running a wrinkled hand over a tired and worn face.

"I don't think you will ever be old, I think you'll still be here somewhere when this old building falls down around us mere mortals." Artemas joked back with him. He had known the old man for longer than he had been working at MI6. Boothroyd was an old friend of his parents.

"You'll see." He said with a shake of his head, "Now how is that brother of yours, made friends with that doctor fellow again yet, or is he still bemoaning the man?" he asked him.

"Sherlock is friends with Doctor Watson again. Don't know what did it, he isn't saying anything." Artemas chuckled, "Now, are we going to get on with what we need to, or are you going to constantly gossip like those around the water cooler?" he snorted with a laugh.

"Fine," he grouse, a smile on his face as he said, "Now about that exploding pen I've been working on. Have you been able to get it working right yet?"

Artemas shook his head, "You have had me work on that for the last six months. And we still can't seem to get the explosion powerful enough to really do any damage. Though we may have something we can use. But it is too unstable to be used in the field. We'll do a little more testing and then I'll let you have some fun with it." He smiled as he went over what he had been researching.

"I really would like to find the old mans plans, he was the Q before me. I was his R, brilliant bloke, wonderful with his gadgets. He created an exploding pen and I never had chance to look at the plans. They were burned in one of his experiments. I would like to get one made up in his memory." He told the young man, a soft smile on his face as he remembered his old boss.

"I'll do my best you know that," he smiled as he nodded his head, making a few notes on his tablet about the pen and what might work.

"You remind me a lot of your mother." He says softly, "she was a wonder, so smart. Just like you, and your brothers. Though you and Sherlock have more of your father in you that Mycroft. Sherlock especially with the way he has gone after Moriarty. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree there." He finished with a shake of his head.

"What do you mean by that?" Artemas asked as he looked to the old man.

Q shook his head knowing that he shouldn't have said anything, "Nothing you need to worry about. It was all over a long time ago. Now, I want you to see what you can figure out about that blasted pen, then I want you to go into the archives and pull the file numbered 332562HJ." He told him, "I need to review it. It's an old one, but looks like there is something in there that might just be needed again." He grinned, not giving anything away. Though he had no doubt that Artemas, or R as he was known around Q-Branch, since no one knew his actual name, would read it.

Artemas nodded and stood up, "All right. I'll bring it back in a bit. I'll do that before I try and sort out the pen. I know I'll end spending most of the day on it." He grinned a little as he left the office and walked into the main area of Q-Branch.

"R!" someone called to him as he began to walk towards the Archives.

Artemas turned and smiled at the slightly older woman as she ran over to him, "What is it Helen?"

"Here are the reports on the new electronic locking picking app." She smiled as she handed over the report to him and then left him alone again.

He looked it over and smiled, "Thank you," his work was never done. Something new was almost always on the cards. Artemas turned and began to head to the Archives once more. This time no one else called to him to hand him something or even ask him something. He walked inside and went down the aisle, looking for the numbered report that Q wanted. He cursed when he realised that Q had been in there and had messed the filing system up again. The man really didn't like order at all.

"Finally," he smiled as he spotted the file Q wanted. He pulled it out and another came with it falling to the floor, "What?" he puzzled as he saw a familiar name.

He picked up the file and looked through it. "James Nathaniel Moriarty, born 1951." He read as he shook his head. He then came across two even more familiar names. He tucked the file with the report and walked back out of the archives. He made his way to Qs office and put the file he requested onto his desk and left, before the older man could ask what the matter was. He went to the small room that served as his office and sat down opening the file and beginning to read through it all.

"I don't believe it," he murmured as he finished reading. "Moriarty's father. The old man was right, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Though this happened only four months before I was born." He sighed as he closed the file and put it to one side. He looked to the computer and pulled the keyboard close and started to type in James Nathaniel Moriarty, and his date of birth. He waited as the computer searched the old records, and Artemas had to wonder if there was anything on file for the man or not.

"Just an arrest, the rest of the man's files aren't there, just ghosts of what should be there." He huffed as he stood up and called Q on his phone, "Q I need to step out for the rest of the day. I have something that has come up, something to do with family."

"Be back nice and early tomorrow if you can," Q gave his permission as the line went dead. The man was too engrossed in his plans for more gadgets to really pay attention, or even care that his second in command would be out for the rest of the day.

Artemas grabbed his coat and left MI6, heading to the station. He had two people he needed to talk to. The two people that would know more than what was in the file and in the system.

* * *

**Well I do hope you have enjoyed the first chapter, it is the first of many. I've planned this out a little, and so far looks to be 50 chapters plus. I rather like the storyline, and I hope you do as well!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own BBC Sherlock, or James Bond, I'm just having a little fun while I have the chance.**

**Hope you had a wonderful Holiday and a Happy New Year. I shall be going back to my normal schedule of updating once a week on a Wednesday.**

* * *

**Pay Back**

**Chapter Two**

Artemas walked along the quiet roads after getting off the train. He had left MI6 a couple of hours ago and was now in one of the quietist places he could be in. He looked around and smiled, he had to admit that they had retired to a wonderful place. He came to the cottage and walked up the path, the flowers in full bloom in the spring sunshine. Artemas knocked the heavy brass knocker and waited for someone to come and answer the door.

The door opened and an older woman appeared in it, "Arte!" she almost yelled in happy surprise at seeing her youngest son. "Oh how wonderful to see you." She added as she pulled him into a large hug and held him tightly.

Artemas returned the hug and smiled as he could already smell the fresh bread, the cookies and the other goodies his mother made everyday, "Hello Mummy." He smiled as he finally let go and took a step back.

"Oh, come in, come in," she said as she almost pulled him into the cottage.

"Who was it dear?" came a call from the kitchen.

"It's Arte!" she called out as she led the way to the back of the cottage and into the kitchen, "Sit down and I'll make us some tea." She told him.

"Hey dad," Artemas grinned to his dad as he sat down at the table across from him.

"Artemas," he nodded as he looked his son over. He could see that something was bothering his youngest and wondered why he had come. Normally he was like his brothers and had to be dragged to visit their parents.

"Here we go, already had a pot at the ready," Violet smiled as she settled the pot and cups onto the table and sat down, "Now, Arte, drink up," she added as she poured and passed him a cup and did the same for herself and her husband.

"Thank you dear," Siger said softly, a smile on his face as he looked over to his son, "Now, I know you, and I can see that something is bothering you. So, what is wrong?" he asked, his voice gentle but commanding.

Artemas sighed, "Moriarty," was the simple answer, though there were many things that were bothering the young man. He just didn't know where he should start.

"Moriarty?" Siger nodded slowly as he asked, "You mean the one that was after Sherlock a couple of years ago, when he faked his death?"

Artemas shook his head, "No, not that one. I'm talking about his father, I found a file which mentioned him, and linking him to the younger Moriarty."

Violet went a little pale at hearing those words, "Oh," She said as she looked over to her husband.

Siger sighed softly, "What about him?"

"I found a file with your names in it as well. You both went after him for MI6. I know you both worked there at the same time. I knew that. But I didn't know that Mummy went on any missions," he said, wondering what he could ask them, he wanted to know all there was about the man that had caused his older brother so much trouble. He maybe dead now, but he want to make sure he would be able to spot another like him before he had chance to get near his family.

"Your mother worked in Q-Branch like you do now. She wasn't an agent as I was. But we needed her skills for one. James Nathaniel Moriarty was a clever one. Much like his son from what I have found out. We were able to infiltrate his group. Found out he had a young son as well. Little James. I met him once as smart as a whip, just like his dad. Just like you and your brothers," Siger said as he looked to his wife.

"It was a very hard mission for us. I found out I was pregnant with you when we were undercover. We finally got what we needed, I was almost five months at the time. Moriarty found out we were from MI6 and attacked us both," Violet began to speak but trailed off as she looked to the window, sadness within her eyes.

"Your mother was badly injured, as was I. But we managed to get out. We wanted to bring little James with us as well. But Moriarty had hidden him away, we didn't know where. He was just that little bit older than Sherlock and we thought if we could get him away from that environment he would have a chance at a normal life. We would have adopted him." He snorted a little and shook his head, "We almost lost you though. Your mother was on bed rest for the rest of her pregnancy."

"It was so hard, being away from Mycroft and Sherlock as well, we had been away for months. Though it felt like a lifetime before I held my two boys in my arms. Sherlock clung to me for weeks after. Mycroft kept coming into the room to check if we were still there," Violet said softly as she looked back to her youngest son, "We gave up our jobs after that, neither of us wanted to take the chance that we would be called away again. Away from our children."

"I understand," he nodded as he then asked, "Why did you never say anything when James Moriarty went after Sherlock?"

Violet looked at Siger and sighed as she stood up and left the room. It didn't take her long to come back and hand him a hand delivered letter. "Read it," she told him simply as she sat back down.

Artemas looked a his mother and then down at the letter in his hands. He read through, paling as he did so. When he finished he turned wide eyes onto his parents, "He was threatening us, because you got his father locked away?" he asked them.

Violet nodded, "Yes, he threatened your safety. Almost six years ago that letter was hand delivered through the door. Right here. It scared me so much, I didn't want any of you to know about it. I thought you would all be safe. You working with MI6 and Mycroft working with the government."

"But then there was Sherlock, who wasn't, that was why the both of you were trying to push him into joining one of us, as he would be better protected," Artemas nodded as he realised why his parents had kicked up a fuss about Sherlock's job choice.

"Yes, but when he met John, I thought it would be better. Someone who knew danger and would be able to help protect him. But Moriarty still went after him," she told him softly as she looked to her husband, "Though maybe that was a good thing. Since Moriarty is now dead. There is nothing to worry about."

"No, suppose you are right. I just want to make sure that I will be able to spot someone like that again, so that Sherlock doesn't get pulled through the ringer. He doesn't like MI6 field work, not his style." Artemas chuckled a little as he remembered the time that Sherlock had gone after Moriarty's web.

The two parents nodded as they looked to their youngest son, "Right, do you want to stay for dinner and stay over night?" Siger asked him.

"I'll stay for dinner, have to admit I do miss your cooking Mummy." Artemas smiled at her, "Though I have to get back home, work tomorrow," he shrugged a little.

"All right. You go and join your father outside while I make a start," she said as she began to shoo the two of them out of the kitchen, making them both chuckled as they went into the garden to talk a little more. Though it was mostly Artemas updating his father on what his two older brothers were doing.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading, I do hope that you are enjoying this one.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own BBC Sherlock of James Bond, just playing around while I have the chance.**

**Sorry for not posting, but last week my sister-in-law gave birth to my niece so I have been a little bust with family. Back to normal next week.**

* * *

**Pay Back**

**Chapter Three**

Artemas yawned as he stepped out of the cab almost a block away from where he lived. He had finished work and had wanted nothing more than to go home and soak in the bath. It was still early in the day, but he had spent the night at work helping an agent through their mission. He didn't like taking cabs home, as anyone could easily find out where he lived. When he had no choice he would often have them drop him off a block or two away in different places each time. It wouldn't do to get too predictable with cabs. While taking the underground was easier, since he could get lost in the crowd of commuters.

He went to his apartment building and over to the lift. He pulled out his key and turned it. A small panel opened up and he typed in his code. The lift only went to his floor when he type in the code, other wise it would by pass it and you could only get on their by stairs if you knew a different code as well. It was modified by MI6 for those that worked in Q-Branch, he had moved in when he had made R almost a year ago. He stepped out of the lift and walked the couple of steps to his door and entered the answer to the ten random questions that came up. He then put in his key and opened his door. The questions was his own addition to the security. Not many would know them.

He walked in and closed the door, setting up the external alarm as he turned off parts of the internal one. He took off his coat and hung it up as he went into the kitchen and made himself some tea. Artemas couldn't help but yawn again as he waited for it to boil. He was soon walking back into the living room when an old picture caught his eye.

Artemas chuckled as he looked at it, it had been taken around ten years ago, not long after he had finished at University. Sherlock was going through a stint without the drugs, but would soon fall back. Mycroft had just gotten a promotion and Artemas had been recruited by MI6. Their mother had taken the pictures as soon as Sherlock had returned from rehab for the first time. A way to celebrate, though that only last another two months.

Artemas picked it up and went and sat down on his favorite, over stuffed chair and curled up a little. He remembered the day that Sherlock had jumped. He hadn't know at first that it was fake. It wasn't until almost two hours later that he had found out, when Sherlock had contacted him for help in taking out Moriarty's web. He put the picture aside after one more look at it and then pulled his laptop up from down the side of the chair and onto his lap carefully, so he didn't spill his tea.

He took a spit as he powered it up and waited to log in. He took a longer drink as he put aside his mug and grinned. This is what he lived for these days, nothing like hacking into the databases. He went through the firewalls, avoiding the usual places where someone would have a hidden code to detect hackers and smirked when he got in, "too easy," he muttered as he searched for anything about the Senior Moriarty.

"There must be more," he groaned in frustration around an hour later, "There is nothing, nothing on him except that he went to prison in 1983, after being capture earlier that year. I can't find a trial or anything for him. No list of crimes that he had taken part in. Not even with my clearance can I find anything out," he huffed in annoyance. "Right, Mummy said that the son was a little older than Sherlock, so he should be born between 74 and 77, when Sherlock was born." He muttered as he started to search once again. Nothing, no birth certificate and no death certificate. Mycroft…" he growled as he thought his brother might have something to do with the wipe. He dug a little deeper, hoping to find a trace of the one who deleted it. It wasn't the usual ones that Mycroft used. The signature belonged to an unknown Hacker.

Artemas drank the rest of his tea and put away the laptop. He would have to go to a different source for his information. He grabbed his coat and left his flat once more. He sent a quick text warning him he was on his way. It took a little while for him to get there and he was soon taking the stairs two at a time and he walked into the living room of 221B Baker Street.

"Hello little brother," came a smug voice from the kitchen.

Artemas whirled around shaking his head, "Sherlock. Want to talk to you about Moriarty. I'm a littler curious, you wouldn't tell me last time, will you now?"

Sherlock looked at him, assessing him, trying to find out why he would want to know, "There is more to it than that," he said as he stood up from the table and walked over to him.

"I want to know about him, everything about him Sherlock. I want to be able to spot anymore like him and make sure they stay away from my familyh" He said as he pulled himself up full height, which was about two inches shorter than Sherlock.

Sherlock nodded and sat down on the sofa, "Sit down Artie," he smiled a little as his little brother did just that, "There isn't a lot that I know about him. I know that when he was at school he poisoned a classmate called Carl Powers. He had a vast network of people working for him, and some that didn't even know they were part of his network. I have a few notes from what I was able to find out," he said as he jumped up and went over to the book case and grabbed a notebook he had used for Moriarty, "Oh and can you help me sweep the place again, ever since I came back and learned that John wasn't going to be here, Mycroft keeps bugging the place," he then asked him as he handed the notebook over to him.

"Thanks, I'll have a look through this when I have time," he smiled and then added, "I don't mind helping at all," he grinned as he got up and helped Sherlock find the last few bugs that Mycroft had put in the flat. "Wow, he has upped the number since last time hasn't he," he said with a shake of his head as he and Sherlock finished destroying the fourteen bugs that the two had found.

"Thank you," Sherlock nodded as he went and sat back down.

"How are things without John around?" Artemas asked him, he could see that his brother missed his friend.

"It's different, we have gone on a case together since my return. But it is not the same. Mary, there is something unusual about her." Sherlock hummed a little as he looked to his brother.

"Well, I can always see what I find out about her," he offered.

"No, I will find out on my own," Sherlock shook his head, wanting to do it for himself.

"Right, I'll come by in a few days unless you have a case. And Sherlock, make sure to take care these days, I don't want to hear that you have jumped off another building to save those you care about," Artemas said with a smile as he stood up.

Sherlock stood up as well, "I will, you take care as well Artemas, the game of espionage can be a dangerous as you already know."

Artemas smirked, "I know." He said as he then left 221B and went back home. Cursing when he realised he had left the book on the side table. He turned to go back but came up short when someone grabbed him from behind. Before the young man had any chance of fighting back he felt the tell tale pinch of a needle and darkness enveloped him as he fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading so far. Do hope you are enjoying it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own BBC Sherlock of James Bond, just playing around while I have the chance.**

**Well, I do hope you are enjoying this.**

* * *

**Pay Back**

**Chapter Four**

Artemas slowly began to wake. His body felt heavy and sluggish as he started to come around from what ever it was that had knocked him out. He kept his eyes closed as he tried his best to figure out what was going on. He remembered heading home and then having to turn around and head back to Sherlock's flat because he had left the notebook Sherlock was borrowing him behind. Artemas took a tally of what he could do. He felt rope around his arms, a little cliché, but a classic. He was just glad it wasn't zip ties, they cut into the skin something fierce when you struggled too much. He couldn't feel anything restraining his legs, for which he was thankful.

"You may as well open your eyes. I know you're awake," came a gruff voice coming from somewhere in front of him.

Artemas opened his eyes and blinked a few times as he tried to get rid of the cloudiness in his vision. "And who might you be?" he asked as he took note of the tall, broad shouldered man standing before him, arms crossed over his chest. Dark blue eyes locked onto his brown ones as the man smirked, taking a threatening step towards the helpless man.

"Who I am is of no importance to you. What I want you to do…" he told him as he took another step towards him, "Well, that is another story," he smirked as he came to a stop right before Artemas.

"And what is it that you want from me?" Artemas asked carefully, trying to get a better feel for the bonds that were trapping him to the chair he was on.

"You really are nosey aren't you," he gave a dry chuckled, "But then again, that is why I have you here."

"And just what is it that I have been nosey about, what caused you to kidnap me in the middle of the day and from a street where people were walking by?" he asked him, staring up at the man, not showing any fear, as he had been trained.

The man lashed out as he punched him in the stomach. Artemas gasped and bent over as much as he could, trying to ease the shock of pain than had gone through him. "You can keep quiet for now, I don't really want to listen to your voice," he growled as he punched again, this time hitting Artemas in the face. He raised his fist to lash out once more but stopped and took a step back.

"How…" he paused, as he got his breath back and spat up a little blood that had been in his mouth, "How am I supposed to know what this is all about if I have no idea what it is I have supposedly done to deserve it," he said finally as he looked up at him, his eyes narrowing as he stared at his captor.

"Well, you should know little Holmes," came an almost sing song voice from behind him, just out of his view.

Footsteps neared him and Artemas turned his head to face the well-dressed man that had walked from the back of the room. "Moriarty," he growled as he looked up at him, shaking his head, "Thought you were dead," he said as he wondered what the other had done to survive.

"Well, I am just as good as Sherlock at playing dead," he said as he knelt down, looking up at Artemas a little, "A little Holmes. I wondered if I would ever have the chance to meet with you. You can be so hard to find. Sherlock, well he was easy, as was Mycroft. But you, oh you are smart, but not smart enough. You let your guard down, walking in the streets in broad daylight," he said as he stood up and tutted a few times, "naughty boy," he chuckled darkly.

"Should have known it would take more than a bullet in the head to kill you," Artemas snorted, "Especially when you shot yourself, you must have terrible aim," he said dryly.

"Yes, well my friend here has been giving me a few lessons on that," Moriarty smirked down at him, "I wonder if I will be able to shoot you better than I did myself," he laughed and spun round, "Oh its wonderful isn't it Artemas. I finally have met the set."

"You wont be able to kill us all, and you know it. As soon as one of us is dead, the others will be alerted and you wont get near them," Artemas told him. He knew that each of the Holmes brothers had enemies that would go after family. Mycroft would do all he could to keep himself and Sherlock safe.

Moriarty spun around again to face him and walked over to him. He walked behind Artemas and placed his hands on his shoulder, "Oh strong shoulders, I like that. Do you work out? Unlike your brothers?" he asked, almost flirting in a way.

Artemas shrugged his shoulders violent, getting rid of Moriarty's hands from them, "What I do and do not do is none of your business."

Moriarty chuckled, "Ah, but that is where you are wrong. It's always my business no mater what you Holmes' get up to," he paused for a moment as he ran his hand through Artemas hair, "So like Sherlock's, I wonder how I will kill you. Sherlock, oh he had to go out in a fireball, nothing less for him. Mycroft, well, I always thought he would look wonderful surrounded by red, blood red," he grinned as he carried on carding his fingers through the hair. "But not you, oh, you are so elegant in your own way, just as they, but what to do, go for flare or something simple," he said as he walked around to his front and leaned close to his face. "I don't know with you, such a little enigma, but one that I need to end. The first of three. I will burn your family as yours did to mine," he snorted a laugh, his eyes almost maniacal as they locked onto Artemas'.

Artemas knew he had to move, he had to do something that would help him get out of there. He started to struggle, as though he was trying to get to Moriarty. But in reality, he was trying to twist his hands enough to get to the small winder on his watch. He needed to turn it, it sent out a signal that would show up at MI6 that he was in trouble. He almost crowed in delight when he got it at the same time as he head butted Moriarty in the face, causing the man to tumble to the ground.

The man that had been in the room went over and grabbed him, tightening his hold on him, almost breaking his neck, "Do something so stupid and I'll break you," he growled a warning to him.

Moriarty got up off the ground and dusted his suit as he pulled out a pocket square and dabbed at the blood coming from his nose, "Just as bad as your brothers pet," he hissed. "Moran, let's leave him to his thoughts for a moment, while I decided a fitting end for the filth," he said as he started to walked away.

Moran put Artemas back down and tied some more rope around him, and adding a few zip ties at the same time. Smirking when he saw that Artemas wouldn't be getting lose any time soon and then followed his boss out of the room. Leaving Artemas alone with his thoughts.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading so far!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own BBC Sherlock of James Bond, just playing around while I have the chance.**

* * *

**Pay back**

**Chapter Five**

M stood and looked out of the large windows in her office as she contemplated the mission she was about to give an Agent. A distress signal had come in from one of the workers in Q-Branch, Q had told her who it had belonged to and had added that he believed the worker in question would never normally trigger it unless he was unable to get out of a situation himself. M knew all this already, being well acquainted with Artemas Holmes. He was one of her best. There was a loud strong knock on her door and she turned around and stood behind her desk as she called out for who ever it was to come in.

"Ma'am," the agent said as he walked into the room and closed the door behind him. He went over to the desk and stood before it looked at the small formidable woman that was standing behind it. He had been on his way to Serbia for a mission, but had been called back before he had even been able to leave the building for a special mission.

"006," she greeted with a sharp nod, "I have a mission of grave importance for you. R from Q-Branch was taken a little while ago. His personal alert beacon was activated twenty minutes ago. We need you to go and help retrieve him. You will be going alone. Do not worry, R is more than capable at handling his own. We need you to go in and aid his escape. You are to do so quickly and quietly. So none of your usual antics 006," she informed him, a stern and unforgiving look on her face, "here are the details. Read them as you go down and get your equipment for this one from Q," she told him as she handed him over a small file for him to read through.

"Yes ma'am," he nodded taking the file and heading out towards the door.

"Do bring him back in one piece 006, he is extremely valuable," she reminded him as he then left the room, closing the door behind him.

He looked at the file and opened it, staring at the picture of the man that looked a little familiar to him. He couldn't place it so he shrugged his shoulders and headed down to Q-branch. He smiled when he saw Q rush over to him and handed him a few gadgets and the things he would need.

"Bring him back to me Alec," he told him, his voice soft and worried.

Alec looked to him and nodded, "I will, already got the warning about that from M," he told him as he gave a reassuring smile to the old man.

Q gave a small chuckle, "He will take over this job one day. He is such a good one," he murmured.

Alec nodded as Q then began to debrief him quickly on all the items that he had been handed.

XxXxX

Artemas looked up as the door to the room opened one again and two lots of footsteps started to head towards him. He turned his head as much as he could, trying to locate where they were. It didn't matter as they soon walked past him on either side. Moriarty turned to look at him, a maniacal grin on his face as Moran took up position a few steps away from him.

"Well I think I know what I am going to be doing with you," Moriarty grinned as he rocked back and forth on his feet, his hands in his trouser pockets, "But first, shall I tell you what I have in store for your big brothers?" he asked as he laughed.

Artemas sighed and shook his head, "Why would I want to listen to the ramblings of a mad man that should have been killed a long time ago. I'm surprised my parents didn't drown you," he told him as he glared at the man.

Moriarty's laughter stopped as he looked at the other, his face blank as the rage began to build behind his dark eyes, "You have no idea what went on, you weren't even there!" he yelled as he got into Artemas face.

Artemas chuckled, "In a way I was," he laughed as he shook his head, "I was there, just not fully aware."

"Should have killed her, should have made sure of that," he spat as his eyes were wide.

Music began to play from a phone in Moriarty's pocket the lyrics then started up "Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive, Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive"

Moriarty sighed, "Why does this always happen," he spat as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and tossed it to Moran, "Answer that and then deal with the idiot."

Moran nodded and started to talk to the one on the phone, he looked around and then looked to his boss, "We need to leave now."

"No, I will kill him first," Moriarty said as he went behind Artemas.

"WE don't have time to do what you want. We need to move, they have sent someone on there way here. He is already in the building. We need to go now," he told him as he put the phone away and went over to Moriarty.

"No, I want him dead, I want him dead before I think about leaving here!" he yelled out.

"Not a chance Jim, we are out now," he said as he picked Moriarty up and headed towards the door, the man cursing as he was carried. The door on the other side of the room opened and Artemas was able to recognise one of the agents that worked at MI6.

The agent shot a few times at the two retreating figures as they reached the far door. Moran put Moriarty down and shoved him out of the door and fired a few shots back. The door closed behind the two of them as they fled the building. The agent checked out the room and went over to Artemas.

"Wonderful timing agent," he said as Alec freed him, "Thank you," he added as he stood up and massaged his wrist to get the blood circulating again, "I suggest that we get out of here as soon as."

"You all right, been told to take you back and hand you over to the medics," Alec said as he led the way out of the building and to the waiting car.

"I'm fine, nothing wrong with me that a little rest will not cure," Artemas smiled as he got in and they headed back towards MI6.

Alec chuckled, "you sound like an agent and not a tech geek," he said as he spared the other a quick glance.

"I work in Q-branch as you well know 006. And yes I do know who you are, though you don't deal with me a lot," he smiled to him, one that made him appear as forgetful as the next dark haired young man.

"Still can't believe someone took one of our geeks though most don't target them," he said with a frown.

"You don't need to know why I was taken, as I will be taking that up with M. Please just get me back," he said as the car went silent as they headed back towards MI6.

* * *

**Thank you for reading so far, I do hope that you are enjoying it, a lot more to come.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own BBC Sherlock of James Bond, just playing around while I have the chance.**

**Sorry for not updating for awhile, been going through a bit of a rough time recently. Things are now beginning to pick up and I am getting back into the swing of things.**

* * *

**Pay Back**

**Chapter Six**

M walked, or more like stalked as she went down to Medial. Q walked along side her as they reached the door as one of the Doctors was walking out of it. She came to a stop by him as he closed the door. He looked to the formidable woman and gave a nod.

"Evening," he said in greeting as he did his best not to appear intimidated by her. Most of MI6 felt the same.

"Doctor Lewis," she said, her voice sharp and commanding, "How is he?" she asked.

"He isn't hurt badly at all. He has a few bruised ribs and a slight concussion from a hit to the head. Other than that, he is fine," he answered her quickly as he glanced down at the chart he had in his hands, "He should be fit for work again very soon. Though I believe a period of time to recover from this would be beneficial. He is a lab tech and not an Agent," he reminded her.

M nodded her head as she then asked, "Is it all right to talk with him?"

"Yes Ma'am," he nodded as he opened the door and let the two into the room. Glad that he could get rid of them.

M and Q walked over to the bed where Artemas was sitting up and looking around the room in boredom, "Good to see you awake and aware," she smirked as she stepped towards the bed.

"M," he nodded his head, "a little bored to be honest, wondering if I can get something in here to assuage that, wouldn't be a good idea to leave me in this state. Though they do tell me that I can go home in the morning," he smiled at the thought of going home, "I do hope you haven't told my family anything?" he asked hopefully.

"Mycroft knows that you have been hurt, but not the circumstances," Q said a little abashed, he had ended up calling the other as soon as Artemas had been found.

Artemas shook his head, "Wonderful, I shall be seeing him and Sherlock when I get home then," he gave an annoyed sigh.

"The curse of being the youngest in the family," Q chuckled as he then looked serous, "What happened Arte?" he asked, worried for the younger man.

Artemas looked at the both other of them, "Moriarty. He isn't dead. He and his second Moran took me as I was heading back from seeing Sherlock," was the simple answer.

"He isn't?" Q asked, his eyes wide at the thought of the man still being alive.

"Yes, I saw him with my own eyes, he wants me, Sherlock and Mycroft dead. Pay back for what happened when my parents took down his father," he told them both what he had learned, "I think it would be best to keep under wraps that he is alive, we don't want to cause a panic," he added as he the others nodding in agreement.

"Yes, it would be the best idea," M nodded as she then looked to him, she could see that he was thinking on something.

"The uproar there was when he went against Sherlock, well there are still some that are calling my brother fake, and we all know he isn't," he said as he sighed and leaned back against the pillows, "I shall be glad to get out of here. I need to get to work. Being bored is not a good thing for a Holmes."

Q snorted, "That I know, how much trouble you and your brothers has caused when you were bored is unbelievable."

"I need to get closer to what Moriarty is up to and see if I can take him out before he makes it known that he is back," he then said as he went though an idea, an outline of a plan for him to be doing just that.

"You are not an Agent," M reminded him, shaking her head a little at the enthusiasm she saw in his face.

Artemas smirked, "Maybe not any more, but just because I work in Q-Branch now doesn't mean I don't keep all my skills up. Even you keep in the Game M," he told her, letting her know that he knew about the assassin she had killed a week ago and had covered up herself.

"Bloody Holmes'," she muttered, "Somedays I don't know why I bother keeping things to myself, you all find out one way or another."

Artemas chuckled, "You should have been a little more careful of what you did with the body, though I have to say you're stronger than you look," he finished as he then paused for a moment and then added, "I need to appear dead to the world so I can work underneath everything," he told them, smirk still firmly in place.

M shook her head at him, "Very well. I will see what I can organise for you. Though do try and keep yourself safe. I don't want to have to actually keep the obituary for you. I do that enough with Bond," she told him.

Artemas had heard things about Bond, and even though Artemas had been an agent, the two hadn't met properly, except in passing. He now understood why Sherlock had taken the drastic action of faking his death. It was the easiest way to be able to move undetected by people. By being dead, they were looking out for you, weren't guarding against you. He sighed, "I'll be doing my best," he told them as he looked at the two of them, "I know this is going to be a hard thing to pull off, but it needs to be done and it needs to be done as soon as possible," he finished.

M and q shard a look, "All right, Artemas Holmes will die." M said softly as she looked to the young man, "You were a wonderful agent, I know you have missed that thrill." She said as she saw the gleam enter Artemas' eyes.

"You're right, I do miss it. Though I have to admit that I am enjoying working in Q-Branch, I didn't think I would, but it has proved interesting and fun at times," he smiled as he thought of his transition from double-oh to Q-Branch just over a year ago after a serious injury because of a mission. The damage that had been done to his eyes was permanent, and now he had to rely on glasses to help him see properly. It made it awkward for him to return to field duty as a double-oh, so had transfers to Q-Branch.

"Well, you are well enough to go back into the field, though I think you may upset Q if you did so," M told him, an almost teasing tone in her voice.

"I would," Q said as he looked to the man on the bed.

"Sorry, with the glasses, it would be too hard to make sure to keep them on during a fist fight, usually the first thing to be knocked off" he said with a little shrug as he yawned, "Sorry," he smiled a little.

"Well, I shall see about leaving you to your rest, and do try and keep safe from now on. I do not want to find out that you have been taken a second time. Getting you back was annoying, next time I will let you do so yourself," M then scolded as she patted the bed a little and left the room.

"You are the only one she acts like that with, feel privileged," Q said with a shake of his head and a pat on the mans shoulder.

"I know, she is most reserved at times," he said he knew her in a less formal setting at times, much like he did Q.

Q nodded his head as he said, "Get some rest and I shall see you in work in two days. Do take it easy, and if your brothers cause you any trouble, you know how to get rid of them," he smiled as he then left the young man to his rest.

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews, I do hope that you continue to enjoy this story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own BBC Sherlock of James Bond, just playing around while I have the chance.**

**I don hope that you enjoy this chapter**

* * *

**Pay Back**

**Chapter Seven**

Artemas settled back on the sofa in his living room and sighed, he was glad that he was back home, finally. He hated going to medical, even when he had been an agent. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, thinking about taking a short nap. He was bored and had nothing to do for a while at least. He knew that he couldn't do what he normally did. Q would never forgive him if he hacked into MI6 again and tried to do some work, or at least look over old files. It was fun, but Q could go off on a tangent when he ranted.

Artemas sighed in annoyance as he could hear someone thumping on his front door. He got up and went to answer it. Someone banged again and he shook his head, he knew that bang. He opened the front door and said, "Nice to see you as well Sherlock," he greeted the man as his arm was raised to bang on the door once more, "Though could you do it more quietly," he muttered more to himself than to his elder brother.

"Artemas, heard you got yourself into some trouble." He said as he walked into the flat as his younger brother shook his head as he closed the front door and walked back into the living room where Sherlock was now standing in the middle of it looking around, as though he was trying to deduce what had happened to him.

"Just a little, nothing that you need to worry about Sherlock," he told him as he went and sat down, "If you want a drink, you can make it yourself. I'm not Mycroft here to mother you," he told him as he leaned back on the sofa and looked to his brother.

"Could never confuse you for Mycroft, don't have the mummy tendency," he smirked as he went into the kitchen and made the two of the two of them something to drink, "More the absent mindedness of our father," he called out. He walked back in after a few minutes and set a mug of tea down on the side table and sat down on the lone chair in the room.

"Thank you." He smiled as he looked to his brother, "so why are you here, and don't tell me that its to check up on me otherwise I might just start calling you Mycroft," he smirked, knowing that would irritate Sherlock.

Sherlock snorted and huffed a little, "I am nothing like Mycroft. If Mycroft were here he would just be here to make sure you're okay and when he knew that he would leave. Unless he wanted something from you."

Artemas chuckled at that, "Yes, I see your point, but you are still here and I know they would have told you that something happened," he shook his head as he reached for his tea.

Sherlock looked at his brother and could see that things weren't all they appeared, "So what did happened?" he asked him, knowing that just deducing it would annoy his little brother and he didn't want to be kicked out just yet. He was bored and alone at the moment, since John was busy with Mary sorting things out for their wedding.

"Nothing much, just got caught up in something at work. A little bruised and battered, but relatively fine and I will be back at work tomorrow. So there isn't anything that you need to worry about Sherlock," he told him, smiling at him a little to him, hoping that he would take that as his answer and not try and pry any further.

Sherlock narrowed his gaze and shook his head, "That is not all that happened to you. You are hiding something."

Artemas sighed, he knew that to keep him off his back, he would have to give him something, "I was kidnapped, and it is to do with work, so I can't tell you why and you know that Sherlock," he said gazing at his brother.

Sherlock sighed, "I know that isn't all as well, but I will let it slide. Just be careful Arte, you know Mummy would hate for something to happened to you. And while they and Mycroft believe that you were just a tech at MI6 I know a lot better," he said as he smirked a little, lifting his mug to try and hide it.

Artemas shook his head, "Well don't spread it around. And definitely make sure Mycroft doesn't find out, he will be asking me to do his leg work if so."

"Hmmm," he hummed as he perked up at that, "Now that would be a good idea, I do get sick of having to help him out with his silly little problems."

"Don't you dare," he said as he thought of something that would distract Sherlock a little, "So how are things with John and the planning for the wedding?" he asks.

"The wedding plans are coming along nicely. The two of them had taken over part of 221B to plan it, but I don't mind." He said as he thought about John and Mary, who he had to admit, wasn't as bad as some of the girlfriends that he had known John to have in the past. She was at least intelligent. "Though John has asked me to be best man, I have to admit I am… surprised at that." He said as he looked to the tea that was left in his mug.

Artemas laughed and shook his head, "Sherlock you are his best friend, just one thing though for the speech, don't milk it."

"I shall take that under advisement." Sherlock nodded.

"And what are you taking under advisement Sherlock," came a voice as someone stepped into the room.

"Mycroft," came two annoyed voices as they both looked to the door.

"You can't just barge into my home without knocking Mycroft," Artemas said as he sighed in aggravation.

"I came to see how you are, I heard that something happen with work." He said as he came further into the room and sat down on the sofa, the other end of it and looked towards his youngest brother.

"You were being nosey, or were you actually told this time." Artemas said, a smirk on his lips as he looked to his eldest brother.

"Told," he said, though he didn't elaborate who told him exactly.

The two younger Holmes shared a look as they then smiled back at him, "Well," Artemas said, "as you can see I am fine, a little bruised but nothing that will not sort itself out in a day or so. I will be going back to work tomorrow as well, so there is nothing that needs to be done, you can leave," he told him as he smiled pleasantly at him. He had a little more tack that Sherlock at getting rid of his eldest brother, but not much.

Mycroft sighed as he looked between he two of them, "I could stay for a cup of tea at least."

"Why? You have a country to run do you not?" Sherlock said as he looked to him, his eyebrow rose in a mocking manor.

"I have no doubt that they can cope without me for a little while, it is not often that I can get the two of you together." He smirked a little as he looked over to Sherlock, "Now shall I make some tea?" he asked.

"No thank you," Artemas said as he picked up his mug, "I already have some. We both do, next time you wish for tea, come earlier," he said with a shrug.

The three brothers sat there for a while longer, though not much was said between the three of them. Mycroft stood up first and took his leave, as Sherlock made himself comfortable and told his little brother he would be staying for dinner. Artemas just hoped he wouldn't cook, last time he needed to call the fire brigade out, and he needed to redecorate the kitchen.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading, I do hope that you have enjoyed the story so far.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own BBC Sherlock of James Bond, just playing around while I have the chance.**

**Sorry for not updating, I've been rather ill over the last two, almost three weeks. Now its Camp Nano and I am taking part once more. Writing Four fics this time. The Harsh Reality Sequel, A HP/S xover, and two Sherlock Fics. I am hoping to be able to update a few of the fics during April, but no promises on all of them.**

* * *

**Pay Back**

**Chapter Eight**

Artemas looked up as he heard a bit of talk going on around him. He smiled a little as he saw Q heading towards him. He went to stand up but the older man shook his head. Q came over to him and sat at the desk. The older man looked at him, smiling softly.

"Hello Q," he greeted, as he looked around the room a little, wondering what was going on.

"R, Bond has a new mission. I need you to get maps and such, to make sure we are ready in case he needs it," Q said as he smiled to the young man who would take over when he retired in about three years.

Artemas nodded his head as he got up, he had heard about the mission 007 would be gong on and didn't mind helping out where he could. It wasn't often that he had the chance to. He smiled a little more as he went over to the maps section and began to pull out the maps. He hated the old school stuff, but he knew that Q would want that, and that M would want him to get the more better digital maps on the tablets and laptops that they would also be using.

He walked over to where Q was setting himself up and handed over the maps that he had found and went back to his terminal as he began to bring up the more recent satellite pictures that had been around the place. He got them all downloaded on the servers and sent a message to Tanner and M about them so that they would be able to use them if they wanted to. He just needed the word and he would be able to tap into the satellites and be able to tell exactly what was going on around the agents in the field.

Artemas was settled down once again as he saw one of the agents come in. He knew Bond by sight, even though they had never actually met face to face, they had talked to one another over the lines occasionally when either of them needed the others expertises.

He watched as Bond went into Q's office and then came back put a few minutes later. Q following him and then heading over to Artemas after saying his goodbye.

"Another mission, just hope he comes back from it he has a tendency to go off the grid. Can be a rogue at times, but it works damn well for him," Q smiled as he sat down.

"Yes, I remembered a few of them," he grinned to the man.

Q chuckled, "Yes I suppose you do, as you helped him the once I believe."

"Just a little," he grinned, "just a little, and I don't think he realises who I am, since we never met face to face while I was an agent."

Q shook his head, "I am quiet glad that you decided to come down to Q-Branch and help us out instead. I now that you will do a lot of good work here. You have more of an idea of what goes on in the field and what they would need in it that we brainiacs do," he finished.

Artemas nodded his head, "Yeah I know. But at least we will have what they need this time. I have a few ideas, and I am working on several of them as well."

"Have you done any more searching into Moriarty?" he asked the man, a worried look in his pale eyes.

Artemas nodded his head, "Yeah, I had a good nose around a few things to see if I could find anything about him. But there is nothing. There was once something there, but I no longer is. It's like it all disappeared into thin air. I can't find anything, but I will keep trying."

"So nothing," he sighed wondering what he could do to help Artemas in his search.

"I think there is an echo, and if I had proper access I might get something from it in the end. But at the moment it will take a little more time for me to get at it," he told him, "I think he cleaned up all information about him, I don't believe that he wanted anyone to know what was going on in his life as he knew that we could cause problems now that we know that he is back," he mentioned softly, making sure that they kept the conversation within themselves, not wanting to air it to the others in the room.

"Yes, I believe you are right in that one," Q said just as softly.

"The thing is, it happened recently otherwise there would be no echo at all." Artemas sounded frustrated as he sighed, "I think he didn't want us to find something out. We might have to try other sources. I had already talked with my brother about him, and he doesn't know that much about him. I was able to get a little at least. But nothing that could help us as my brother hasn't added to it. He doesn't know why Moriarty targeted him except that he fond him fascinating and a worth adversary. They still believe that he is dead as well, and we all know better. I cant help but also want to warn him, to make sure that he is told and the have will be able to protect himself, Doctor Watson and Mary," he finished as he closed his eyes and took off his glasses to rub them, finding them irritated a little.

"Okay, we'll keep going at it, start looking in other places. I know that you can hack into a lot of places, does it. I'm authorising it. I think we might need this information in the end and it would do well to have it all available and there for when we do need it." He said as he gave the younger man a serious look.

Artemas nodded his head, "I know what you mean, having it might just save us time in the long run. I'll start on that in a bit, but it might take me a little time to gather everything."

"Then you better get to work." He smiled as he stood up, "And R, don't worry about it all, it might never happened for awhile, as long as he remains in the shadows he can build, we just need to make sure that what he builds we know about it. We don't want to be blind sided at all." He nodded as he began to walk away.

"Yes sir," hr sighed as he looked to the computer on his desk, one that he had help build himself. He started to work on hacking into other places, trying to find out what else they would be able to get on Moriarty, and wondering if the man had been able to delete what ever it was from the other bases as well as their own. It bugged Artemas that he had been able to do that, and he made a note to start upgrading the firewalls to make sure that it wouldn't be as easy for someone to get in next time.

* * *

**I do hope that you are still enjoying this story.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own BBC Sherlock of James Bond, just playing around while I have the chance.**

**Well Camp is over, and three out of four fics are finished, only three chapters to do for the other one. Two Sherlock fics, one Sherlock/Harry Potter crossover and Harsh Reality Sequel, just have to get someone to read through for plot holes.**

* * *

**Pay Back**

**Chapter Eight**

Artemas walked through the doors and into the main area of Q-branch, he had been tinkering with a few things in the lab over the day. He knew that Bonds mission should be almost at an end and that Q would be back soon. He would have a few things to report but not much. He looked around Q-branch and could see solemn faces he went over to one of them and looked to her.

"Is everything all right?" he asked, looking down and then around the room.

"Q is in his office, I suggest that you talk to him, he's a little upset. We've lost two agents today." she sighed softy, a sad look in her eyes as she looked up to him.

Artemas nodded his head and looked over to the office, he could see a slight shadow through the blinds. He walked over and knocked on the door. It took a few moments before he heard a call from inside.

"Come in," came Q's voice, though it didn't sound like it usually did.

Artemas walked in and looked to the man, he didn't look happy, he looked upset as he sat behind his desk, staring at the computer screen, without really seeing what was on it. He went over and sat down, wondering what was going on, "Sir, is everything all right?"

Q shook his head, "No, and I don't think they ever will," he sighed, "We've lost two agents today, it's a very sad day," he finished.

"Who have we lost?" Artemas asked him, wondering whom it was, there were a number of missions that were going on at the moment and he hoped that it wasn't anyone that he knew.

"We lost Ronson in Turkey," he answered "and we also lost James, he was shot, fell off a bridge." he sighed, "I don't know how she missed, the woman is a sniper, well trained as well. It was why we wanted her," he sneered annoyed and angry with what had happened.

Artemas winced, "Damn," he said, he had met Ronson once, two of them had been paired on a mission about a year ago, before the incident that destroyed a lot of his sight and left him having to rely on glasses all the time, "Bond, hell," he cursed a second time as he thought of the agent that had done a lot for MI6 over the years he had worked for them.

"I doubt that we will be able to find the body of James, he fell into the river, he could be anywhere now." he sighed, "I should have put a damn tracker in the boy." he snorted as he thought it would be a good way to keep an eye on some agents that were with them.

Artemas snorted, "I doubt that any of them would allow such a thing."

Q chucked dryly, "Yes I believe you are right in that, I doubt any of them would. James was a good one thought. He always appreciated the gadget that we were able to come up with, and all the things that we did for him. Though he was a little dismissive at times." he chuckled a little, as he started to remember the better times with James around.

"Then you have that." he smiled to him.

"Never brought any of them back you know, not once. He was always destroying them, even the cars we did for several of his missions," he rolled his eyes, "I actually modified his own car as well. Going to be hard having to go through all his things. He doesn't have family."

Artemas nodded, "But you can't forget that he has a habit of coming back, even from the dead. I don't know but I don't think you should count him out until you have a body."

He smiled to the younger man and laughed, "Yes, yes you're right. he does have that habit. M said something along the same, so I think we will be putting a lot of his things in storage. Will have to sell his flat thought. We wont be able to keep that no mater what we say."

Artemas smiled to him, "Well, then we will do that, and we should make sure that everything is taken care of."

"We will, but for now, let me tell you a few things about James Bond," he grinned as he poured the two of them some scotch that he had hidden in a drawer and started to tell the man a few of the excuse that James had come up with for not returning his equipment over the ears he had worked for them. Artemas couldn't help but laugh at a few of them, as some of them just sounded to implausible.

Q sighed as he looked tot he bottom of the glass, "you know, he would have enjoyed sitting with us I think."

Artemas nodded, "From what I know of him he likes a good drink."

"Yes a little too much, functioning alcoholic I believe you could call him. He is damn good at his job despite always needing a good drink. But I'll be damned if anyone says anything about it. They can do a lot to a person, but they wouldn't be able to take the job from James, he is way to good at it," Q said as he shook his head as he looked to him, he sighed a little as he thought about it all, "he hide it well." he finished, smiling a little.

Artemas nodded, "Yes, I know. I do know of his work, had the pleasure of working along side, though we were never face to face I think I would have liked to have met him properly. He sounded like a good one to go for a drink with."

Q laughed, "Yes, yes you would have liked him properly and I think he would have enjoyed the way you think," he grinned as he thought of what the two of them would have been liked if they had the chance to have met.

"Right, I think I should go, I have a couple of things to get done before I can go home tonight." he said as he stood up.

"Ah, okay then," Q said as he watched him get up, "Come and tell me what you have been able to figure out with the pen, it would be nice to be able to get it out once again." he smiled.

Artemas shook his head, "you are obsessed with this pen, it might not even work well in the field."

"Oh it does come in handy at times. It does." he grinned as he remembered the use it had gotten through a few times over the years, "we had a few while I was R and it worked very well." he smiled.

Artemas sighed and shook his head, "right I'll get to work on building one again, and I don't know if it will work."

Artemas walked out of the room and began to head to his desk, he could now understand the depressing looks that were going around. It was always hard when an agent was lost, but for them to lose two of them in the same day and on the same mission, it would affect them all and it would do so for a while longer. He nodded to people as he passed them and sat down at his little desk and began to work on the blue prints of the pen once again, hoping that he would get it done soon.

* * *

**I do hope that you have enjoyed this chapter as well!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own BBC Sherlock of James Bond, just playing around while I have the chance.**

**Sorry for not updating last week, I've been ill once again with another cold and chest infection. My fifth cold for this year and my third chest infection.**

* * *

**Pay Back**

**Chapter Ten**

Artemas walked through his front door and took off his coat. It had been another long day at MI6, the obituaries had gone up almost a week ago. And Q was still a little upset about James Bond. Though no body had been found so far. He sighed as he flopped down on the sofa and leaned back, closing his eyes and thinking that he should actually cook something for dinner instead of just letting it slide again, as was the case most of the time.

He was jolted from his light doze as his phone began to ring. Artemas pulled it out of his pocket and looked at it, rolling his eyes as he saw Mycroft's name, "Hello Mycroft, what is it this time?" he wondered as he answered the call.

"Sherlock had been shot. I thought you would like to know. He arrived at the hospital a few minutes ago. I know nothing more than that at the moment," he answered.

Artemas sat up straight as he asked his brother, "where are you? I'm going to head over."

"Do so," he said as he told him which hospital Sherlock was in.

Artemas hung up and grabbed his coat as he headed out of the door and got a taxi to the hospital. He couldn't be dealing with the underground. It didn't take him long to arrive. He paid the fare and rushed out as he headed towards the waiting area, where Mycroft would be waiting for him.

"Mycroft?" he queried as he saw his elder brother sitting on one of the hard plastic chairs.

"Artemas," he nodded, he was pale as he stood up and went over to him.

In that moment he was taken back to when Sherlock had fallen out of a tree and their older brother had been extremely worried for Sherlock, as they waited for news. He could see the same worry in his eldest brothers eyes once again. Artemas went over to him and hugged him asking, "Do you know anything?"

Mycroft shook his head, "No not yet. He is in surgery at the moment," he answered him as he turned to John and Mary, who were sitting on the chairs as well, waiting for news.

The two stood up and went over to them, both wore expression of confusion as to who this man was. Artemas smiled to them and nodded, "I'm Artemas, or Arte to most. I'm Sherlock and Mycroft's younger brother," he said as he held out his hand, "I've heard a lot about you Doctor Watson," he smiled.

John looked a little confused and flustered as he shook the hand, "I didn't know that there was a third brother at all," he said softly.

Artemas gave a small chuckle, "They don't talk about me much. Though I tend to work a lot. I like my privacy, though Sherlock does stop by more than Mycroft, but Mycroft would no doubt take that as he should stop by even more," he said as he sent his elder brother a look.

"You often kick me out, much like Sherlock," he said softly.

Artemas then turned to John, he could see that the man was in shock a little over the appearance of another brother. But also by what had happened to his friend. He could see that there was blood on the other man, though what was on his skin had been washed off. The smell of it hung around him.

"Are you all right Doctor Watson?" he asked him, a little concerned for the man that he knew his brother cared for deeply.

He nodded quickly, "yeah, I..." he broke off, "I'm worried about Sherlock, he lost a lot of blood, and the shot, it was just that little but too close to his heart for my liking, though hopefully it didn't hit anything major," he said, though he was sure that the bullet hadn't done so.

"He'll be okay, he is too stubborn for anything else." he told him as he looked over to Mary, "It's nice meeting you as well. Sherlock has told me a little about you. Congratulations to you both on your marriage," he said as he smiled to her, shaking her hand as well.

"Thank you." she smiled softly, as she had a tight hold of John's hand.

He smiled back as he looked to Mycroft, "I think we should sit down, and I'll get us all something to drink. I think we might need it," he gave a small smile as he then turned around and left them a little. Letting John processes what was going on.

He came back about ten minutes later as handed out the tea that he had brought them. He sat down with them as they began to wait. To wait for news on Sherlock and to know if he would be all right or not. They four sat in silence, the only time it was disturbed was with a cough, sneeze or Mary getting up to go to the toilet.

The four of them looked up as one as the door opened and someone walked out. Mycroft was to his feet as he walked over tot he man.

"Holmes family?" he asked as he looked tot he four of them and the approaching man.

"Yes, Sherlock is my little brother. How is he?" Mycroft asked, worry and fear in his voice.

He looked to the others in the area and asked, "Is it all right for them to know what is going on as well?"

Mycroft nodded, "Yes, they are family to my brother as I am, you can talk freely to them at any time, even when I am not here," he told the man so that John would be able to talk to them as well as Artemas and himself.

He nodded, "Right, he came through surgery, though he did flat line. We got him back. We've taken him into recovery and I think he should make a full recovery in time. He will need to rest, the loss of blood has done a number on him. We've given him transfusions to help counter that. The damage is minimal, but he needs to be a little careful," he told him a soft smile on his face as he could see the relief in the eyes of those around him.

"Oh thank God," John said as he almost collapsed in relief that Sherlock would be all right, "when can we see him?" he then asked, hoping that he would have a chance to go and see him before he had to go home.

"We can take you through, but I advise that you leave it for tonight," he suggested, but he could see that it wasn't going to happen.

"I would like to see him please, and I know the others would as well," Mycroft said as Artemas came to a stand still beside his elder brother.

"All right, I will have someone come down and take you to him. Do remember that he needs to rest and that he will be unconscious. He looks bad, but he is all right and he will get better," he added to them as he then turned around and left them alone.

It was a few minutes later when someone came to get them. One by one they went and saw Sherlock, to make sure that he really was all right. John and Mary were the first ones to leave, as John wanted to get Mary home so she could rest in her bed, having been asked to head to the hospital before John had got into the ambulance with Sherlock. They said their goodbyes to the two brothers as they decided to wait a little while longer to see if Sherlock would wake up.

* * *

**I do hope that you are enjoying this little fic!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own BBC Sherlock of James Bond, just playing around while I have the chance.**

**Chest infection gone, only a small cough left now, but on Monday, I had a bit of a fall and have now twisted my ankle, its been one of those weeks, lols.**

* * *

**Pay Back**

**Chapter Eleven**

Artemas looked up as Q walked passed his desk and put a folder on it. "Something for you to look through." he smiled as he went over to his office.

Artemas shook his head as he took it up and started to look through it, "Damn," he sighed as he rolled his eyes. It was the old blueprints for the exploding pen that he had been trying to redesign.

He sighed in annoyance as his phone rang. He knew that the only one that would ring him would be his eldest brother, "Hello Mycroft, what's going on," he asked as he waited for his brother to speak.

"Sherlock has decided to go for a walk about, help me find him. He has several boltholes as you know, and I know you can access the network as easily as what I can, but it will be better if there are two looking for it," he asked of him as he waited for answer.

"Fine. I'll go and do so. I'll call you as soon as I find him. Have you checked back at Baker Street?" he asked as he thought of one of the places where he knew that Sherlock would feel more comfortable about going.

"Yes, he is not there. Though John is going to head there as he wanted to see if Sherlock would turn up there," Mycroft answered him.

"All right then. I'll start checking the areas then. call you as soon as I find anything, though if you do, make sure to call me," he told him, as he knew his brother may just forget in his worry for Sherlock.

"I will," he then hung up and Artemas started to go through the cameras, trying to find his brother.

XxXxX

John looked at his phone and then up at Sherlock, "What is it?" he asked him, as he looked to the injured man, worried about him, about him leaving the hospital before he was really ready.

"I know you have gathered a few things. I left," he began as he closed his eyes against the pain his body was in, "You know why I left the perfume in Baker Street."

John sighed as he closed his eyes, he didn't want to have to admit anything, if he did then he knew he would lose it, "I know, I know that there is something different about Mary. I know that, I think I always have. But I thought if I could ignore it then everything would be fine." he said, as his voice gave way to sorrow.

Sherlock looked to him, hating what he was doing but knowing that john needed to know the truth about his wife. "She is going to come here. I left clues for her to follow. She will be coming here," he said as he looked to the house behind him, "This place is different," he told him as he walked over to it and opened the door to a long corridor.

"Why tell me now?" John asked, "though..." he sighed as he could figure out the answer.

"I will do anything to keep you safe. You mean so much to me, and I do not want to see you hurt, and I know this will. But this needs to be out in the open and it needs to be done now, before it becomes too much of a wedge between the two of you. I know you love her and I know that she loves you, it is so easy to deduce," he told him, a sad smile on his face.

John nodded, "All right." he said as he and Sherlock got into place as they knew that she would be there soon.

XxXxX

Artemas looked through the cameras, and couldn't see anything in the normal places. he deicide to go through them a fourth time as he then thought. "Lets go back," he said as he searched for the one for Baker Street.

His eyes went a little wide as he noticed that there was an ambulance outside Baker Street and Sherlock was being loaded into it, John joining him inside.

Artemas pulled out his phone as he got a reading on the ambulance to find out where it was going. "Mycroft," he said as soon as the other picked up the phone.

"What is it, have you been able to find him. we've had his blot holes checked and nothing so far. I can't not find him," he said, voice full of worry as he thought of his brother being injured and not able to find help.

"He was at Baker Street for a while. John is with him. An ambulance was called and is now heading back to the hospital with him. John looked grim as he got in. Mary was on the doorsteps and she looked devastated. I think something is going on, but I don't know what. Though head to the hospital and find out what is going on from John. He might be able to answer you better," he told him quickly as he watched the screen as the ambulance left Baker Street.

"All right," Mycroft said as the two of them hung up. he got up and left work, not waiting to wait around and worrying about his brother.

XxXxX

John sat beside Sherlock's bedside, determined to remain there and making sure that he wouldn't leave again. He didn't want the man to leave before he was ready. it had caused a bit of a set back and Sherlock had to have another surgery to fix what had gone wrong. Artemas walked in and saw him. He looked to the worn man, he had already grabbed them both something to drink as he went and sat down.

"How are you Sherlock?" he asked as he looked to the slightly wake man on the bed.

"Doing well," he grinned a little, the morphine was helping him with the pain.

John turned his head as he saw Mary come into the room. he said nothing as she went over to Sherlock and leaned over. She whispered something to him, a sorrowful look on his face.

"I understand, I would have done the same," he told her as she stood straight.

She gave him a soft smile and nod as she looked over to John. John pointedly not looking at her, not wanting to see the woman he married because to him, he married a lie and he didn't want to think of it like that. She looked to him, hoping he would look at her, and she had a few tears in her eyes as she saw that he wouldn't turn to her, she gave a small smile to Sherlock as she then left the room.

Artemas looked between the three of them. Neither he nor Mycroft were able to get anything out of them. Nothing, not a thing was said between them about what had happened during Sherlock's little run around. John looked to Sherlock as Sherlock looked back to him.

"You should talk with her." Sherlock said softly, his voice a little weak.

John shook his head, "At the moment I cant even think about her let alone talk to her. Just drop it for now." he told him as the room decided into silence once more. Artemas sighed, he and Mycroft were going to be taking turns watching him, as neither of them wanted him to run off again. Even though he was back, he was still hurt, and by the looks of it determined to do something about the state in which John and Mary now found themselves.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, I do hope that people are enjoying this fic.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own BBC Sherlock of James Bond, just playing around while I have the chance.**

**Well, I have finally got back into the swing of things, don't know how long that will last. I've started plotting for Camp NaNo already, and I have Eight plots that I could write. One James Bond, One James Bond/Sherlock, Four Sherlock, and Two Star Trek 2009 fics. Way too many I know, but I love them all.**

* * *

**Pay Back**

**Chapter Eleven**

John nodded to Artemas as he walked into Sherlock's room at the hospital, "Hey," he said as he got up, "If you don't mind. I'm going to go and get something to eat," he said as he looked to the younger brother.

"That's all right, I'll keep him company," he grinned to him, as he also had some more people following him in a little while.

"Thanks," he grinned back as he walked out of the room.

Artemas looked down at his brother, who was laying, slightly raised on the bed looking at him. "What are you grinning for Arte, you normally don't," his eyes were narrowed as he tried to get his drugged and fogged brain to cooperate with him and to let him figure out what was going on.

"Sherlock," came a motherly voice as the door opened again and two more entered his room.

"Mummy," he said, with a small sigh as he then smiled to his dad, "Father."

"Good to see you awake son," he smiled back to the young man.

"Oh, you still look so unwell. I can't wait until you are out of here so I can get you back to the cottage and feed you up a bit. You wouldn't mind that at all. Recover with us for a while," Mummy smiled as she looked to her middle child and went over to the bed, tucking him in a little more.

"Mummy, I am fine. just a little tired still," he said as he looked to her, the smile still on his face, but not as large as it was for his father, his mother was just too... touchy for Sherlock. He got along better with his father than his mother because of this.

"They aren't doing things right then if you are still tired, are you sure everything is healing all right?" she then asked him as she looked him over.

Sherlock rolled his eyes and looked to his brother, a little annoyed at him for bring them, "Yes, things are healing well, though you know it will take a while for me to fully recover," he told her, his smile softening a little more as he could see the worry in her eyes.

"Now all I need is for Mycroft to be here and I will have my children around me again," she smiled a little, happy at the thought of having them there with her. She loved her children deeply, and seeing them together always brought a warmth to her heart.

"Please, I would rather he not. He is still a little insufferable about things at the moment," Sherlock said as he began to raise the bed a little more.

His father looked around, "where is John, I thought he would be here?" he asked, as he had wanted to meet the man properly. He had only seen him briefly when they went to see Sherlock after he came back form his mission against Moriarty.

"He's gone to get something to eat. He spends most of his time here with Sherlock making sure that he is all right," Artemas was the one to answer, as he knew that Sherlock would just tell them the basic, which would be that he had gone out.

"oh, so he should be back soon then," Mummy smiled as she began to fuss a little more around Sherlock, making sure that he was warm enough, and seeing if he wanted something to drink.

"Mummy, please do not fuss, I have enough of John at the moment," he told her softly. Hoping that it would stop her from doing so.

"How long do you think he will be?" his father asked as he looked to his middle child, wondering if he would actually answer this time.

"He is never gone for that long, he doesn't like to leave Sherlock alone for too long. Just in case he needs something," Artemas said as he looked over to his brother and smiled to him, "He has been here for most of the time as you know, but I don't think he has even gone home for more than half hour. He has been sleeping in the chair. I've asked the staff," he grinned a little.

"Right," he nodded his head as he looked to Sherlock, "you have a very good friend in him, dint you," he smiled to him.

Sherlock nodded and smiled a little, "Yes I do, and I could ask for no better either."

The door to the room opened and John stepped in, "Oh, sorry, do you want me to go for a while longer?" he asked as he saw all the people in the room with Sherlock.

"No, no," Mummy smiled over to him as she went over and grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into the room, "I thought Artemas said that you was going to have something to eat?" she frowned when she realised that they hadn't been there long enough for him to have had a meal.

"I just had a quick sandwich," he smiled as he looked to her, patting her hand a little.

"A sandwich, well you need some feeding up. I'll make sure to get Mycroft to get some meals sent over for you. Even though Sherlock is on a liquid diet, it doesn't mean that you need to be on a diet as well. You need to eat something proper," she told him, scolding him a little.

John ducked his head as he was pulled to the bed. "Yeah, I do have a meal each day, so don't worry. I just don't like leaving Sherlock alone for too long, and I know that Artemas can get a little busy with his work, if I had known that you and Mr Holmes would be here, then I would have had something else to eat as well," he told her, trying to put her mind at ease that he was fine with his eating habits.

Sherlock snorted, "You've lost four pounds in the last week alone. That isn't good," he told him as he looked his friend over.

John looked to him and shook his head, "Sherlock, of course I've lost a little weight, I've been worried about you, and there is other things on my mind as well," he told him softly.

Sherlock didn't say anything as silence descended on the room. Mummy began to fuss a little, as she got ready to leave. It didn't take that much longer for them to leave. Sherlock looked to his friend who was by the window that was looking out onto London.

"I know you have been worried, and that you mind is full of what is going on with Mary," he said as he saw John's jaw clenched at the name.

"Please, for now don't mention her, I cant even think about her without..." he trailed off shaking his head, "It makes me sick to my stomach to know that she tried to kill you. She knew, she knew what I had gone through when I lost you, when you jumped. And she almost..." he shudder as he took a breath, trying to calm his raging thoughts and emotions.

"I know, but we are going to have to think of it sooner or later." Sherlock told him as he began to feel sleepy again.

John looked to him as he said, "Yes but not at the moment." he went over to the bed and sat down in his chair again, "Get some sleep Sherlock, you already falling, so you may as well do so now and get the rest you need. The more you do rest the quicker you may just get out of here." he smiled.

Sherlock gave him a small smile back and began to drift off to sleep. John once more watching over him to make sure that he was all right.

* * *

**I do hope people are enjoying this fic, hope you enjoy this chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own BBC Sherlock or Harry Potter, just messing around while I have the chance.**

**Well, when September arrives I will be posting four new fics. Two of my choosing, and two of yours, all you have to do is to go to my profile and use the poll, chose two out of the list.**

* * *

**Pay Back**

**Chapter Thirteen**

John looked at the file that was spread out on Sherlock's bed, Lestrade had stopped by earlier that day. It had been over two weeks now and Sherlock was doing a lot better. He had even gotten out of bed a few times. Though it still caused him some pain when he did so. He was even told that he could have something normal to eat now. John looked to him and smiled as he saw that the man looked better, not fully better, but better than he had two weeks ago.

"So what do you think?" he asked the man on the bed.

Sherlock looked from the files and then over to John, "Well so far I have deduced that the mother was sleeping with someone, and that the husband was also having an affair. They are both dead but the killer is the same. I think one of the children found out and that they would lose part of their inheritance. From what I can gather I believe it was the middle child, she has the most difficulty in the children with their money. She is in debt with several people, and with both of her parent's dead, and still together and not divorced, which I can tell by the letter that is in the picture they were both thinking about doing so. She would get almost double of what she would have had if they had split." he said as he went through the pictures one more time to make sure that he had all the facts that he needed.

John looked to him and smiled as he looked down to the pictures for a second. He quickly wrote down what Sherlock had said so that he would be able to give it to Lestrade when he stopped by again later on. He had come every couple of days with a handful of cold cases. Though it hadn't been Sherlock who had asked him to get them, but John so that he could keep the man occupied, since he got better he had started to get bored and a bored Sherlock was not the best thing to have in a hospital. The man had reduced two nurses to tears and one doctor to refuse to treat him any longer.

"Okay," John said with a nod as he finished writing it all down. "Anything else to add to that?" he asked as he wanted to make sure that he would have everything so that Lestrade would have all he needed to make the arrest.

"No, there is nothing else, let us put the cases aside for a moment, there is something else that we need to talk about," he said as he looked to John and closed the other two case files. He already figured it out and would tell John the deductions later on, as he needed to talk about something important.

"What is it Sherlock?" he asked, a little curious as he began to gather everything and put it all away.

"Magnussen," he said simply as the name got his attention quickly.

"What about him?" he asked him.

Sherlock grimaced as he sat up straighter, "He is still trying to get through to us. I know what he holds is something to do with Mary, but he is trying to use it against us as well, and I know that you are not talking to her at the moment, but she is still your wife." he began as once again John stiffened at his wife's name.

"I know that, but I don't know what we can do about it." John sighed as he ran a hand through his short blond, beginning to gray hair.

Sherlock gave a small smile, "it will take some time, but I believe we will have a plan in place soon. I need to know that you will be with this till the end. It is going to be dangerous, and its possible that it could all go wrong."

John snorted, "you should know me by now, as long as there is danger I'm there."

Sherlock grinned back to him, "I know, but this time it might be a whole different kind of danger, more along the lines of imprisonment."

John frowned at that, "Sherlock what ever it is you are planning, you really need to be careful."

"I know, but I will think more, and I will try and find something else that we can do to get him. But for now, I have something that could work. But it will be dangerous and maybe even life changing." Sherlock told him. It had come to him a few days ago, and he hoped that he wouldn't have to do it, but he knew he would if it meant that he would be able to keep John safe and happy.

John looked to him, he could see the determination in his eyes and sighed, "what ever it is Sherlock. I'm right beside you, always and you know it."

Sherlock nodded as he settled against the bed a little, he was beginning to ache and he knew that all the sitting around he was doing wasn't that good for him. While no major organs had been hit, he had still been shot and almost died, twice. It was taking too long for him to heal. It was annoying, all he wanted was to go home, back to Baker Street. Even though John wouldn't be there with him.

"John?" Sherlock questioned as he lay in bed.

John hummed as he started to cover Sherlock up, as he had tossed the blanket aside a little while ago, "What is it?"

"I was wondering, they said that when I get out of here I will need someone at home to help me for a little while. Would you be able to do that. I know that my brothers would send someone to help me, but I have a feeling that would be mummy, and while, yes I do love her. I do not what her hanging around all the time. She tends to fuss too much," he said almost using the one breath to get it all out in a rush.

John looked to him and smiled, "you know that I will be there, how could you think that I wouldn't."

Sherlock smile back, "thank you."

John chuckled, "You know Mrs Hudson wants to come and visit tomorrow. so you better prepare for that as well."

"I know, Mary also wishes to come by and see me, and I do want to see her as well. There are a few things I wish to talk to her about." he said, "John, you need to speak with her," he added seeing the other man wince at the mention of his wife.

"I'll do it when I do it and not before. At the moment I am still trying to sort things out in my head, I don't know when I will be able to talk with her about all that I've learned," he told him, hoping he would let it drop, for now at least.

Sherlock nodded his head, "all right I shall leave it be, but John you need to really think. You love this woman and I know it. I saw it the day I came back and the day that you married her," he told him.

John nodded and sat down, going quiet as he let Mary and their problems swirl around his mind as Sherlock rested and watched him. He wanted John to really think, and he knew that he would have to be quiet for that to happen. Mary would be coming by later so that the two of them could talk about John, and maybe help her patch things up with John.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this so far, I do hope that you have enjoyed it! **

**I am going to try and edit some of this ahead of time, so I might be able to post during October and November and beginning of December, while I do NaNoWriMo once more.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own BBC Sherlock of James Bond, just playing around while I have the chance.**

**You have one last week to vote for which two fics you would like to see in September, along with Harsh Reality Sequel and one of my choices.**

* * *

**Pay Back**

**Chapter fourteen**

Sherlock looked to John as he sat on the edge of his hospital bed. He could see that the man was a little uncomfortable at that moment. He had no idea as to why that might be, but it didn't really matter, he was finally going home. Sherlock had been looking forward to this day since the moment he had woken up a second time in the hospital. He looked to John who was still looking a little guilty and wondered why.

"What is it John?" he asked the man at last. He hadn't been seeing as much of him as usually since the staff had finally kicked him out of the room when visiting hours were over, just a few days ago. It had annoyed them both.

"Well," John said as he stopped packing away all the things that Sherlock had gathered in the room over the last month and a bit, "I've been staying in my old room at Baker Street. I can't face going home to her just yet. I thought I could try it but I couldn't even walk up the steps to the house at all. I just couldn't do it. I couldn't talk to her Sherlock. I don't know it I ever will be able to. She shot you, she almost bloody killed you and I don't know it I will ever be able to forgive her for it either," he rushed, hoping that Sherlock would understand why he had gone back to Baker Street instead of his home, when he had been told to only come during the strict visiting hours.

Sherlock shook his head, "now why would I think bad of you for staying there. The only other place would be your sisters and I know that would never happen and a hotel room is out of the question, you would never wish to waste so much money on such a furiously thing." he told him. Sherlock thought about trying to talk to Mary, who had been around a few times when John had finally gone back to work a week ago. Though Sherlock had a feeling that he had been trying to find a way to have some more time off to help him around the flat. It was going to be a while before Sherlock was close to normal. John just hoped he wouldn't push himself too much.

John smiled to him, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before hand. I should have done I know that, but there was so much going on in my head that it just slipped," he told him as he then added, "though Mrs Hudson and I went around the flat and cleared up a little, I know you don't want things messed with, but some of it had to go Sherlock. A lot of it could have ended up killing one of us sooner or later," he chuckled as he thought of some of the experiments he had found in the fridge and wondered if Sherlock even cared that he was going to end up ill one of the days if he carried on.

"Ah yes, I did forget about those. So much on my mind with all going on," he grinned to John.

John and Sherlock laughed a little as they both looked to one another, the same feelings that had arisen the first time they had laughed so hard rose in them. The feeling of friendship, camaraderie and other things that neither of them were willing to act on or do anything about. Because as Sherlock often pointed out, there was someone else in the equation at that point, and another little person was now added.

"Right." John said as he finished packing everything away, "Shall we get going then?" he asked as he stood straight and went over to Sherlock, who was sat in a wheelchair, much to the mans annoyance.

"Do I have to go in this, why cant I just walk out. I did that last time I left the hospital," he complained as John began to push him.

John laughed, "Yeah and you left without telling anyone and also without signing out. You just vanished and you ended up right back where you started because of it. All of it could have waited. Though I do understand why you told me as soon as you found out," he told him as they neared the exit.

John soon had Sherlock settled in the back of a cab, neither of them telling Mycroft that Sherlock was going home. Since the man had said he didn't want a fuss made of him going home. He knew that if he told Mycroft do Artemas that he was going home, they other would tell their parents. And he didn't want mummy coming and making a fuss over him. He would be fine with just John. After all the man had taken care of him a lot since he had ended up back in hospital.

John looked to Sherlock, who was looking just a little bit pale. It was going to be a hard for them to adjust to each other again, especially with all that had happened in the past, the two of them still hadn't done much talking about. Though they had done a little enough for Sherlock to have told him a few more things about what had gone on. They arrived at Baker Street, and Sherlock was thankful that the usual sleek black car that belonged to his elder brother was nowhere insight. He would be rather pissed if it had been.

"Well," John said as he helped Sherlock from the cab after paying the fare and then up the steps towards the living room of 221b. He helped Sherlock to the sofa and let him sit down. "How about a cup of tea?" he asked him.

Sherlock looked up and grinned, "There would be nothing more that I would like than a cup of your excellent tea. I have rather missed it."

John chuckled as he went in the kitchen to do just that. It felt like he was home, right where he should be as he went around the kitchen and gathered what he needed for tea. It didn't take him long to head back into the living room and handed Sherlock his tea and then sat down on his chair. He sighed as he close his eyes for a minute and then opened them and looked to his friend.

"Good to be home?" he asked him.

Sherlock smiled and nodded, "Yes. very good. I have missed the place."

John chuckled, "So have I, I feel at home here, more than anywhere else." he told him, though it was quiet.

Sherlock nodded and knew the feeling. "I know. I have been living in a number of places, but here, here where our hearts are. Here is home. And I don't think anything will change that."

John was silenced as he nodded his head in agreement as he thought about Mary. He sighed as he took a sip and leaned back, just enjoying being back at Baker Street with Sherlock. For a moment it all felt as though he had gone back in time. Back to before Sherlock had faked is death and they had only just heard whispers about Moriarty.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading so far, I do hope that you have enjoyed it so far!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own BBC Sherlock of James Bond, just playing around while I have the chance.**

**Well new fics are now up. Sorry for not posting last week, I had a cold and migraine attack going on at the same time. I was only just able to post the Harsh Reality One Shot.**

* * *

**Pay Back**

**Chapter fifteen**

Sherlock plucked at the strings of his violin, he had missed playing, though he really couldn't stand for as long as he wished he could. He just plucked away as he thought of everything he had learned about Mary through their talks. He knew he had to get John to listen to him, to talk to her as soon as he could. John needed to get past everything. Sherlock sighed as he looked to John who was sitting on his chair reading a book. It had been a week since he had come back from the hospital.

"We need to talk John," he said as he looked to his friend.

John looked up from his book and hummed as he asked, "What about?" he asked him.

"Mary." he answered simply as he looked to him.

John shook his head as he closed the book and put it down, "no, we are not talking about her." he said as he began to get up.

"John, sit down." he commanded, and for some strange reason he sat down and looked to him, wondering what it was that Sherlock wanted to talk to him about with her as the subject matter.

"What Sherlock, what is it that you want me to know, what could there possibly be worth me listening too?" he asked him.

"She wanted to keep you safe, she wanted to watch over you and to make sure that you would be safe from the ghosts of her past. She loves you John, she loves you with all that she was and now is." he told him, repeating a little of what she had told him, "She was scared that if you knew that you would leave her, and she did want to tell you herself, when the time was right. There is always something someone is hiding. Always." he told him, as his eyes flashed, he couldn't believe that John was throwing things away without talking to her about what was going on.

John shook his head, he snorted as he jumped up, not wanting to listen to any more as the man talked, "I don't care. You and her are both the same, you both tell me that you care about me that you don't want me to hurt or be hurt from what happened." he almost yelled as he stood and walked towards the kitchen. "Then maybe it should have been you that should have married her and not me." he huffed, "you both do what you want to try and keep me 'safe,' but really you both hurt me in way I never even thought was possible."

Sherlock winced as he got what John was hinting at in his speech, "John," he said his voice weakened from the emotional hurt he had felt with the words.

John stopped as he closed his yes, "I'm sorry." he said softy. "God Sherlock I'm sorry. I know that you care I now that deep down she does as well. But at the moment it hurts, God Sherlock it hurts me so much to know that I've been made a fool of twice. First by you and then by her. Both people that I care about deeply. That I..." he trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence, and really not being able to finish it.

"It's not really my area John," he said, trying to make light of the situation, he could tell that John was sorry for bringing it up.

John snorted, "what does that mean, relationships or just women?" he asked him wondering if Sherlock would answer at all. "Because you looked like you knew what you was doing with Jeanine," he queried, as he really want to know.

Sherlock smiled to him, "I shall let you have a think on things." he told him, not really want to answer that much, as he knew that if he did he might not be able to stop telling John all that he could about what he was feeling.

John sighed and went back to his chair, "Sherlock. I know I need to talk to her, but I don't think I will be able to for a while longer. I know I do. But it hurt, damn it Sherlock it really hurts me what she did. I forgave you, and I know in the end I will do the same to her, because damn it I still love her with all my heart." he explained as he put his head in his hands and sighed as he rubbed his face.

Sherlock shook his head, "I know, I know John, but you do love her and she has told me a lot of her past. I know all of it. She gave me another copy of the USB and told me to go through it to see what was on there and maybe I would be able to help her with things better if I knew." he told him softly, as he knew that she had told him everything that she could.

John sighed, "I don't want to know. I really don't want to know what is going on I would like to remain ignorant of it all as I know that there are things that I wouldn't want to know. Maybe one day I might be ready to hear it, and I might be ready to talk to her. But it wont be any time soon. Its still hurts Sherlock." he told him, hoping that he would finally leave it there for now and not talk about it again for a while. He just wanted to remain ignorant and to believe that she was just going to be there later.

"All right. I will leave it. But she loves you John, she loves you so much and I hear it in her voice as she talks about you. I know you love her just the same. Yes I know that she has hurt you, but one day you will be able to talk. Do not forget that she is also pregnant with your child. And I know how excited you both were t the thought of it," he smiled to him, hoping that he would remind him that there was something worth fighting for. That he should carry on trying to get over what had happened.

John snorted, "I know, I know and I do feel damn guilty about leaving her because of that." he sighed.

Sherlock and John went silent as Sherlock went back into his mind palace and went over all that he had been able to learn about her, and on the problem of Magnuson, he would have to deal with him soon and he didn't know how long it would be before they would be able to do so. He knew that the man could want to do something to them soon. He had a feeling that he was trying to get something on his brother.

John looked to Sherlock and then picked up his book and began to read. Feeling the need to try and calm himself down again. He was feeling the stress of what was going on. He didn't like feeling like that and he knew that he was beginning to go like Sherlock and not eating as much as he should be. He had to admit that he was right when Sherlock had said he wasn't eating as much and was losing weight. He hoped that he would be able to put it back on soon. He would have to start eating again, he knew that Sherlock was beginning to noticing as well.

* * *

**I do hope that you are enjoying this fic so far.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own BBC Sherlock of James Bond, just playing around while I have the chance.**

**Back from Alcon, and I really enjoyed myself.**

* * *

**Pay Back**

**Chapter Sixteen**

John picked up the mail after his shower and put Mrs Hudson's on the side table by her door, he knew she would grab them a little later on. He jogged back up the stairs, he had a little time before he had to head to work. He went through them as he muttered, "bill, bill, letter for Sherlock, cases by looks of it. Another for Sherlock, and one for me," he sighed as he went into the living room and put the bills down on the table and then tossed Sherlock his two letters. He went over to his chair and sat down.

He glanced over Sherlock, who was a lot better now, and was going out on cases again. Though he had only been on one, and John had made sure that he would come home instead of tearing through the streets of London. John didn't believe that he was ready for that side of things just yet. He still tired a little too easily for his liking. And he didn't want to risk Sherlock going back into hospital again.

He looked from his friend and then down to the letter in his hands. The handwriting was familiar and he didn't know if he should open it or not. He noticed that one of the letters that Sherlock had gotten had the same handwriting. He closed his eyes and sighed. When he opened them the letter was still there waiting for him to open it and read it.

He opened it up and pulled out the contents. It was a couple of pictures and a letter. He ignored the letter for a moment as he looked to the pictures. He froze as he saw them. A reminder of what he was leaving, a reminder of what was waiting for him as soon as he is able to talk to her without wanting to shout, to scream. To feel the hurt welling up in his heart once again.

He traced a finger over the face, "my child." he smiled a little. He wondered a little if Mary had been able to find the sex of the child out, since it should be time for her to do so now. He looked to the letter and knew that his answer to the questing would be in there. He swallowed as he picked it up, putting the scan pictures down carefully, not wishing for them to be damaged at all.

_Dear John_

_I know that you're hurt and angry at me and I don't blame you. I've talked with Sherlock a lot over the last two months, he knows and understands why I did what I did. He even said he would do the same. Anything to protect you. I went for my scan and I thought you would like some of the pictures as well. I sent Sherlock the same. I know that you would want him to be godfather, and to be honest I couldn't think of anyone better._

_I haven't found out what sex our child is, as I don't want to find out without you being there. It doesn't feel right. The child is yours and mine. I miss you John, and I am sorry for what I did to Sherlock, but I am not sorry in trying to protect you. You will have to understand, that I care about you deeply and the thought of anything happening to you scares me more than anything else in this world._

_I love you with all my heart and soul_

_Mary_

John closed his eyes as he finished reading the letter and just stay there, going through the words that Mary had written. He should be there, he knew that, he knew he should. But he still couldn't bring himself to do anything to sort the problem out between them. Being back at Baker Street had helped him feel a little normal in what had happened since Sherlock had been shot.

Sherlock watched his friend as he sat there and turned to his letters again. he had already deduced that John had received a letter from Mary and he knew he would have the same. As she had told him that she would write to him after her scan. Thinking it would be better than showing up out of the blue. He opened his own and smiled at the scan pictures.

_Sherlock_

_I've sent them to John, and no doubt that you have already seen him read the letter. Just watch over him for me. I'm still scared by what Magnussen can do. Be careful and keep an eye on him. I will do my best to do the same as well._

_Mary_

Sherlock knew that he would anyway. "John." he called out to his friend as the mans eyes snapped open and looked to him.

"Yeah?" he asked as he put the letter and scan pictures back into the envelope. Not sure how he really felt about Mary. He had tried to call her at one point, but as soon as he heard her voice he froze and ended the call. He had not doubt that she had realised who had called her. But at last she hadn't said anything.

"Are you all right?" he asked him, wondering if he was, since the man was quiet.

John nodded, "just have a lot of things on my mind, as you know Sherlock. It's hard it hurts, but it doesn't hurt as much as it did. I'll try talking to her, but it will take us time to get back to what we once was," he sighed as he stood up.

"Are you going to read what is on the USB?" he asked as he watched the man walked into the kitchen.

He shrugged, "I don't know. I really don't. If I read it and can't accept what she has done, then I lose who she is now. And..." he sighed. "Sherlock, can we not at the moment please. I don't want to talk about it. I think I would rather just have a good think on things myself, get through it on my own. I think I need to this time."

Sherlock nodded his head, "all right. I will do so. But if you do need to talk, then you know where I am."

John turned and smiled to him, "I know, she..." he snorted, "she wants you to be godfather, though I know we both already thought of that together when... before all this came out."

"I would be very honoured to be such for your child." he smiled to him.

John smiled back and nodded, "right. I'm going to head to work. I know I'm going a little earlier, but I think I'll walk it to work this time. It might give me a little more time to think." he said.

Sherlock just nodded and watched him as he walked around the flat and got ready for work. He watched as the man left, his mind still heavy by the lettered he had received. He sigh, he really needed to help them get over this. He knew that Mary would be the one that he would have to go to get the two of them to make things right with each other. He stood up and nodded to himself as he went to find his phone. He believe he had left it in his bedroom, as he had used it last night to look a few things up for a cold case he was looking at for Lestrade.

* * *

**I do hope that you have enjoyed this chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own BBC Sherlock of James Bond, just playing around while I have the chance.**

**Well, wedding over and now NaNoWriMo is about to start, be warned, I might not update each week during October and November. I am going to try and do so.**

* * *

**Pay Back**

**Chapter Seventeen**

Sherlock stood in front of the door and raised his hand and knocked on it several times. He had already called ahead, after having a lecture from John about manners once again. He'd had the same off Mummy as well when she had visited two weeks ago. He waited a while and then the door opened. he smiled a little as he saw Mary standing there.

"Hello Sherlock, come on in," she smiled as she opened the door and let him inside the two bed roomed house that she and John had brought together. She didn't like being there alone, it felt empty and without any heart with John gone.

"Thank you Mary." he said softly as he walked in and closed the door behind him. "how are you?" he asked her. As he looked her over.

"Doing all right. morning sickness has finally left me alone for a few days. Almost at five months now." she sighed a little as went into the kitchen asking, "What some tea?"

"Yes please, if you wish I could make it instead." he volunteered, a little unusual for him.

Mary snorted, "Not going to happen Sherlock, John told me the time that you had drugged his drinks, several of them. And while he may have missed a Wednesday or two, he still remembers a number of other days that you have done the same."

Sherlock chuckled a little and shook his head, "Yes, he is rather easy to drug and poison. Makes for a fascinating time I must say."

"John doesn't always think so," she told him as she came out of the small kitchen and set down some tea for the two of them.

"Thank you." he said as she sat down on the sofa and he sat down on one of the chairs.

"All right, so why are you here. I know that you wanted to talk to me about something, but you never said what is was." she wondered as he looked over to him.

He smiled a little, "Well, I want to help. I know that you and John need to sort things out. Even though he is being a little bit stubborn." he told her, being honest with her, he really did want to help her. She was an interesting woman, not like the others that john had dated before.

She shook her head, "I don't think that there is anything that you can do Sherlock. We're just gong to have to wait for John to decided to talk to me again. I know that he has tried, but at the moment it's going to take a while."

"I know, but we can try and speed it up. I plan to try and get you to talking by Christmas." he told her.

"You've got three months then, its almost October now." she shook her head, not believing that he would be able to get the two of them to do so in such a short time.

"He loves you Mary he will see reason soon. I know that he has attempted to call you and ended up hanging up on you when he heard your voice. Which tells me that he does want to try, and that he doesn't want to let the distance between the two of you grow any further. I think that he is also trying because of the baby, and he wants to be there for you and the child. He will try and do things before you are due," he told her, knowing the reason behind John's actions, and knowing that it will get him talking to her sooner rather than later.

"Why though?" she asked, "Why are you helping me with this? You know what I am. I thought you would be the first one to make sure that he would stay as far away from me as possible?" she asked, wanting to know what he was doing and why he was doing it.

He smiled, "John loves you, he cares about you." was his answer, a simple one but the only one he believed he nodded to give her.

She shook her head, "I know he does, but he loves you just as much if not more than he loves me. I thought he would use this to leave me and go to you. Even with the child, he knows that I wouldn't do anything to stop him being the baby's father."

Sherlock jolted at that. it was the second time someone has said something to that effect, "Why would you say that." he puzzled.

"Because he does. When you 'killed' yourself, he was devastated. When he had heard that you had flat lined on the table, I thought he was going to pass out. His nightmares coming to life again, and it hurt me to know that I was the cause of it this time. He loves you, just like you love him." she said with a shake of her head. She had noticed the connection between the two of them as soon as John reacted to Sherlock in the restaurant. he wasn't acting like a friend who had been deceived but more like a jilted lover.

"He doesn't." he said with a shake of his head, "I may love him, as much as I am capable of, but that doesn't mean a thing, because John loves you and I want to make sure that he is happy." he said as his face went blank.

Mary shook her head a little, "If you say so, but Sherlock. You wont lose him. He will always be there for you, and I know he would leave me the moment that you say you needs him."

"That may happen, but only for cases. He loves you and will not do anything to leave you. He is trying to come to terms with things. And yes I know he needs to work a little bit out on his own. But we can give him hints and tips to get to where he needs to talk to you." Sherlock said as he changed things enough that she wouldn't talk any more on what John felt for him. He needed to keep that inside his mind palace and to leave it there. He will never be able to act on it, and neither would John, though the man was oblivious to his feelings towards on Sherlock.

"All right, what do you suggest?" she asked as she wondered what he would think of to help John figure things out in his head.

"Simple, the letter you sent was a good way to get through to him. he responds to the written word better than talking. He doesn't have to listen to anything and he can make his own mind on things instead of listening to anyone else. I believe that it would be better to send more to him when you can. Just tell him the little things about the pregnancy. If you felt the child move, if they have kicked, what you talk about and do around the house. Just the little things of the life you shared. Reminding him of what he had here. He will soon see that he wants to go home. I shall drive him insane a little with a few of my experiments. It should make him want to leave." he said as he thought of something that they could use.

Mary nodded as the two of them began to plan a little more of the things that they could do to get through to John and his stubborn head when it came to Mary and her past.

* * *

**I do hope you are enjoying this fic!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own Sherlock or James Bond, just playing around for a while.**

**Sorry for taking so long, my laptop broke in November and I got it fixed in January, but things have been going on, which included a story for the 00Q Reverse Big Bang, which I enjoyed writing.**

* * *

**Chapter eighteen**

Sherlock looked over to John and then flopped back on the sofa and stared at the ceiling. He was bored, and the other man was typing away, using his usual find and pecking method. It was irritating a little, as there would be an occasional flurry of key types as John remembered where the letters were and then it was back to the halting pecks as he tried to find the keys again.

"You need to learn how to touch type John, would make your life so much easier." Sherlock said as he looked over to him.

John looked back with a glare. "I need no such lessons, my method works fine, thank you very much," he countered. Though he would admit, and only to himself, that Sherlock was right and that learning another method may just help him in the long run. It was beginning to take longer to type up a blog entry, and he was falling behind because of it.

"I don't think everyone is up to learning touch typing brother." came a voice from the doorway.

The two jumped slightly and looked around, "Hello Artemas," Sherlock said as he sat up, "and what brings you to my home this time?" he asked him, wondering why the man had let himself in. Normally he would knock, and they would have heard it.

"Your landlady let me in, told me to come right up." he smiled as he went over to Sherlock's normal chair and sat down.

John put down the laptop and went to the kitchen, "Right, tea for everyone then." he grinned as he began to make some.

"I have to admit John you do make a lovely cup. But if you have some earl grey I would adore you forever," Artemas said as he looked to her man, his green eyes laughing as he spoke.

John snorted, "Yeah we do. It is what the Queen prefers when he comes here."

"Queen?" Artemis asked as he then saw the amused looks between the two, "Ah Mycroft, of course, I should have known that one," he chuckled as he thought of the little nickname the two had given his eldest brother. "It suits him." he continued to laugh as the other two joined in.

"Yes it does." Sherlock grinned to him as he leaned against the back of the sofa.

John was soon coming back into the room and setting down a tray for them all. "Here we go," he said as he handed them all out.

"Thank you John, work is boring at the moment. Nothing fun is going on, and nothing for me to do either." he sighed as he thought of going back and going into the lab and trying to figure out that blasted pen was enough to make him want to blow something up, and with it not working, he wasn't getting what he wanted.

"What do you do Artemas, if you don't mind me asking. Mycroft and Sherlock have only told me that you are their youngest brother and that's it." John asked as he looked over the younger man.

"He works at MI6, was a field agent." Sherlock said, smirking to him.

"Sherlock!" Artemas glared.

"When he said was, does he mean that you still work with them but no longer as an agent?" John asked, wondering why.

Artemas nodded his head, "Yes. My eyesight was damaged in an explosion, and because it is no longer perfect anymore. I can't be in the field as I rely on my glasses. I had a few other injuries at the same time, but they have all healed." he said a little sad that he now had to rely on glasses.

"I can understand the feeling being out there doing something can bring and then coming back and doing some of the most boring things on earth," John said as he sent him a small smile.

Artemas looked to him and saw the understanding in his eyes, "Yes you do don't you." he nodded.

"So is what you are doing now always boring or do you sometimes enjoy it?" John asked him as he was a little curious as to what the young man was like, as he could see the similarity between the brothers and he wondered if there was anything more to them as well.

Artemis smiled, "Most of the time I'm fine with my job, I do enjoy it. At the moment I'm working on a project that is not going well at all, and I am getting rather irritated with it. I'm thinking about throwing out the designs and then working on them right from the start. The plans are a number of years old already and I am trying to update them instead of just working from new, which I would prefer."

"So old designs and new tech are clashing and the old designs are saying that it won't work with the new tech," John said with a nod as he began to understand a little of what the man was saying.

"Yes, yes, exactly that. It just doesn't want to work. I need to modify them enough to work with the newer tech, but doing that will take too long, so if I just design from new it will be a lot easier, but my boss wants me to keep the old design." he huffed a little as he drank some of his tea, "Hmmm," he hummed, a smile on his face, "Wonderful John, come and work with me and make me tea all day and I shall be a very happy man." he said as he looked to John.

John shook his head as he laughed, "No thanks, have enough for working with one Holmes, don't know if I could get use to working with another."

"I believe you have now said that to both of my brothers." Sherlock grinned as he remembered Mycroft asking John to work with him once or twice. He felt rather pleased that John would remain helping him on cases instead of the positions that his brothers could offer.

"Yep." John grinned as he looked to him.

"Mycroft does like to have everyone working for him. Especially if we make friends with anyone. He was always trying to bribe our friends when we were kids to make sure that we were behaving all the time. He is so nosey." Artemas said as he screwed up his nose a little.

"We always got him back though Arte, never forget that." Sherlock grinned to his little brother.

Artemis smiled to him, "I know, still getting him back for last time."

"As am I," he smirked back.

John shook his head at the two of them and was about to say something when Artemas phone begins to beep. Artemas sighed as he drank his tea and set the cup down and got up out of the chair as he turned it off.

"Looks like I have to go back to work. I had hoped I would be able to sneak in a little longer than normal lunch break. But it looks like my boss has noticed my absence and wants me for something inane." he smiled as he started towards the door, "Well you two take care and congratulations on finishing your case Sherlock." he grinned to him and walked out of the door.

"Did you tell your brothers you were working with the police again and this time legitimately?" John asked Sherlock as he looked over to him.

Sherlock shook his head, "No my younger brother is just as nosey as the older one, though he isn't as in your face as Mycroft is." he told him a smile on his face as he flopped back on the sofa.

John chuckled and began to work on his blog post again. looking through the case notes that he had made over the day that they had spent, on what Sherlock called, one of the most easiest cases he had been on in all of the cases he had done over the years. John wondered what had held that title before this one.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and I do hope that you have enjoyed this chapter.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own James Bond or Sherlock, I'm just messing around with them all!**

**I do hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

Artemas was at his desk going over some of the plans he had been making after talking with John. He was going to use old tech to make the one that Q wanted and then to do his own design for the exploding pen. It was going well, though some of what he wanted was going to take a while, as he designed and made the tech for it. He looked up as someone approached and smiled as he saw Q.

"R, I need you to come with me, we have a budget meeting up top. So I need you with me. M won't be there thankfully, so it will only be a few questions and not all the ones she usually fires at us," he grins as he waits for Artemas to get up and close things down.

Artemas nodded as he began to put things away, he would need to carry on with it all when he got back. "All right." he smiled as he gets up, "let's get going. I have a few of the budget proposals in this." he said as he grabs a folder from his desk as well as a pen. He knew he would need to work on something and there were a few blank pages in there, just in case he thought of something that he could use for a design. He got most of them when he was thinking of the best way and the most fun way to kill those that were annoying him.

The two walked out of Q branch and towards the lift. He got a few nods from people. Once again he was thankful that he came in with the name of R and that as an Agent he wasn't dealt with that much except for the previous R and Q. And even when the current Q had been R and the old Q was around, he had to admit that he had a fondness for the gadgets that the two had made together, especially the exploding pen. He just hoped he would be able to recreate it.

They walked into the meeting room and sat down as people became to drone on about expenses and budgets. Things that Artemas hated talking about, but he knew that he would have to do such a thing since he was second in the command of Q-Branch. It was a horrible thought of Q retiring. He didn't want to be Q just yet, he wanted to stay where he was and not have to deal with this all the time.

He almost grinned when he thought of something he could add to the design of the pen and started to write it down. He felt a nudge in his side and he dropped his pen, he sent an apology and then went down to get it. The room shook and the air went hot as a loud bang went off..

Moments later Artemas looked around as he tried to focus on what was going on. The room was in a mess, there was bits of brick and plaster everywhere, people were lying on the floor and he knew, he knew that there had been an explosion of some kind. He went to get up but his mind and body rebelled as he saw the world around him tilt and go black as he lost consciousness.

XxXxX

Sherlock and John were sat on the sofa, the TV was blaring away, but neither of them were watching it. John was reading another letter from Mary, and Sherlock was watching him out of the corner of his eye.

"Breaking News," came an announcement from the Tv, the two looked to it and saw as a building exploded. "there has been an explosion at MI6 headquarters in London, so far there is no news coming out of MI6 about casualties, we will update you more as soon as we learn it." the announcer said as the video repeated itself and the two looked to each other.

"Artemas should be safe, he works in the lower parts of MI6, he wouldn't have need to go that far up." Sherlock said, though he was a little pale and he pulled out his phone and began to ring his younger brother. There was no answer as it went straight to voicemail. He tried again, and again. there was nothing.

"Sherlock," John said as he shot his friend a worried look.

"Sherlock," came another voice from the doorway.

Sherlock and john turned and could see Mycroft standing in the doorway. He didn't look happy, to John he looked upset and sad. He walked into the room and sat down in John's chair, as John was on the sofa with Sherlock. He didn't sit down with his usual grace, he just collapsed into the seat, his eyes blank, in shock.

Sherlock looked to him and asked him, "What have you learned, how is Artemas?" he looked at his brother, willing him to tell him that Artemas was all right. Though he already knew the answer, Mycroft wouldn't be there if it was different.

Mycroft shook his head slightly, "I got news from M, Artemas was in a budget meeting with Q and a number of others. The explosion happened in M's office, the budget meeting was taking place in a room right next to it." he paused for a moment. "Artemas died in the hospital, his injuries too great for him to heal from." he told his brother as his hands shook a little, not wanting to let go of the emotions that were welling up inside of him.

"No, no that is not possible Mycroft. He can't be." Sherlock said shaking his head, "He can't Mycroft, you know that. He doesn't give up, he wouldn't have and he was here just yesterday complaining about not having some fun at work."

"Sherlock." he sighed, "M identified the body, Uncle Booth was with him as well. He died at the same time, they were in the same meeting." he told him.

Sherlock slumped back as he went quiet. John put a hand on his shoulder and Sherlock reached up to it and held it. He need that little connection, that little bit of comfort that he was getting from his friend as his world changed around him. John looked to Mycroft and could see that he was still fighting his emotions.

"Let it go, the both of you. I'll make you something to drink." he said as he got up and went past Mycroft and put a hand on his shoulder as well. Mycroft looked to him and nodded. John left the room and Mycroft got up and went over to the sofa and sat by his brother. Sherlock turned to him and for the first time since their grandmother passed away, Sherlock actually held his brother, as Mycroft held him just as tightly, a few tears finally escaping them both as the began to mourn the loss of their little brother.

John looked into the room and stood there. He knew what they were going through, he had gone through it a number of times himself over the years. Losing those you care about, it's never easy. He made some tea and went back. Mycroft and Sherlock quickly let go of each other, and John shook his head. "I'm going to leave the two of you to talk, have you told your parents Mycroft?" he asked.

Mycroft shook his head, "No, i haven't yet. I don't know how," he answered him, his voice shaking as he began to suppress his emotions once more.

"I'll do," John said softly as he picked up his phone, "I know it would be better face to face."

"My driver is down stairs, I can ask him to take us there." Mycroft said as he got up. Pulling himself together, and glad for something to distract him.

"Drink something first and then we'll go." John told them both. They did as they were told, still in shock at losing a brother. He went with them as they went to see their parents, letting John gently break the news of Artemas' passing.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and I do hope you have enjoyed the chapter and the story so far!**


	20. Chapter 20

**I don't own Sherlock or James Bond, just having a little fun.**

**Thank go to Madyamisam for the editing. Any remaining mistakes are my own.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

Bleary eyes opened slowly as he started to come back to the world around him. He looked around a little, wincing as parts of his body protested him being awake. He wanted to go back to sleep, but first he needed to know what the hell had happened. He looked around the room. He could tell that he was in a hospital, but which one he didn't know. He tried to remember what had happened to get him put in here, but nothing came to him but pain.

"Good to see you awake." came a stern voice from the side of him.

He looked around and his eyes came across a figure, he frowned as she came into focus, "M?" he asked, wanting to be clear as to who he was seeing.

"Yes," she nodded as she walked over to the bed. He looked up to her as she said, "At least you are looking a little better than you did when you were first brought in.

"How long?" he asked her, still feeling tired and achy.

"You were brought in just over three days ago. Took you a while to wake up. They thought you were in a coma at one point." she smirked to him, as though that could ever happen.

"Hot, an explosion," he said as he began to remember, flashes of images coming to him.

She nodded her head, "Yes, an explosion. You were in a meeting with a few others. Two are in comas, one they don't think will ever wake up, the other might. Three more in the meeting were killed. You were very lucky to come out of it without that much harm done to you." she told him. "What happened?" she asked of him, wanting a little more detail than the incident reports had given her.

"I don't know. One minute I had ducked under the table to get my pen, the next I'm lying halfway across the room and everything around me is just rubble." he told her the little bit that he remembered.

"All right." she nodded, "Oh, and another thing. I am now the only one that knows that you are alive. Your parents and brothers have all been told of your death. You asked to hide you away, to make people believe that you are dead and I did so. There is still time for you to tell them that you are alive. We can make it look like a mistake. I am the one that made it. Being distraught at the thought of so many being dead. We lost six, not including you. You parents and brother will be holding a funeral in two days, you have until then to make up your mind if you want to tell them the truth." she told him, she was unsure if he should go down this route as he had always been close to his family.

Artemas shook his head and winced as it throbbed painfully, "No, I need to be dead to them and the world. If I am then the chance of Moriarty dining out will be extremely low. My brother did the same things as well. I know that it worked for him. He may have left people behind that he cared about as well. I have to do the same. I need to make sure that they are all safe. I can't live knowing that they could be in danger and doing this is the right way to go." he told her, knowing that he would miss them, but doing it this way would give him a little leeway in dealing with Moriarty and whatever it was that he had plans for when it came to his brothers.

"Very well." she nodded, "Just to let you know that Q was killed in the blast as well. You are now the new Q and you have your work cut out for you as we are moving to the bunkers. As soon as you are up and about again you will need to get it in working order. We can't lag behind too much. We have someone in temporary command, the old R has come back for a little while. Since she is the only person so far that we are able to rely on." she told him as she then added, "And Q," she said with a little smile, "You have a number of people to replace as well. When the explosion happened it scared a good deal of people. Nine from q-branch have quit over the last three days. When you get there, you will need to go through all branches to see if you can find any that could help out until we are in a place to be able to hire anyone else." she finished explaining what had gone on after the explosion.

Artemas winced at that, "Damn, its going to take forever to get it up and running again, there is nothing in the bunkers. Q took me there a few times to use the emptiness of it to help with a few of our more... larger designs." he told her, not wanting to tell her that the place was often used for explosive testing.

She chuckled drying, "You think I don't know what you and Booth got up to?" she said, raising an eyebrow at him, "I was the one to tell him to use the place the first time he almost blew up MI6's Q-branch with one of his prototypes."

Artemas nodded, "it's going to be weird to be called Q," he sighed as he looked to her.

She smiled a little, "I know, but you will get used to it, you are young enough to do so. Suck it up Q." she told him, a slight smirk on her face as she spoke.

"Not an agent," he grinned to her.

She snorted, "Once a double oh always a double oh." she told him, she knew what they were all like and she knew that Artemas was the same as ever. "I know it never leaves you, just like it has never left me." she told him as she headed to the door. "You have a little while before you are going to be released."

"What are my injuries?" he then asked, as he realised he didn't really know what was wrong with him.

"Concussion, as you'd expect. Bruises, fractured and even one broken rib. Why you are keeping your breathing tightly control. You'll be bruised from head to foot almost, but you'll be fine soon enough. If you had been sat like the others, I have no doubt you would either be dead or in a coma. You were saved because of your pen." she told him as she then left him to the room on his own.

Artemas lay back and looked to the ceiling above him. He closed his eyes and sighed as he felt a tear leak out. His family believed him to be dead. He hated the thought of letting them think that, but he knew he needed to keep them safe. It was his time to work behind the scenes. Mycroft did it daily, Sherlock when Moriarty came knocking the first time. Now it was his turn. His turn to protect his family, and even a friend, as he had found talking to John one of the more easier things to do. He sighed a little, wincing as his ribs protested against any movement and then settled back to sleep a little and get better as soon as he could so he could start working on fixing up Q-branch.

* * *

**I do hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**


	21. Chapter 21

**I don't own Sherlock or James Bond, just playing with them for a while.**

**Thanks go to Madyamisam for the editing, all remaining mistakes are my own.**

**Sorry for not updating yesterday, I had a bad fall. I'm okay, just feeling really bruised and a sprained ankle.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty One**

The coffin was being lowered into the ground. John stood quietly next to Sherlock. John looked at Sherlock and then the others. He could see that the whole of the Holmes family were pale. John didn't like the thought of being there as he felt like he was intruding on a private moment. Though they had all said that he should come. Even Mary had been there during the service though she had seated herself a few rows back, not wanting to really intrude on anything. John almost jolted when he felt a hand reach for his. He glanced out of the corner of his eye at Sherlock and realised that Sherlock needed that comfort, that little connection with someone again.

John squeezed the hand in his, letting Sherlock know that he was there for him, that he wasn't going anywhere at all. People started to throw the flowers on to the coffin and walk away from the open grave. None of them wanted to wait around. Mummy Holmes was still crying, holding onto her husband as Mycroft walked beside her, holding onto her as well. John could see that she was upset, though there was something else on her face as well and that was fear. He didn't know why it was there. John had watched her go through something like this before, when Sherlock had faked his death. He vaguely remembered Artemas being there, but the young man hadn't introduced himself. He had briefly saw them there, but didn't seek them out as he couldn't handle talking to anyone when he was saying goodbye to Sherlock.

There was no after service. Nothing had been arranged since both the Holmes brothers felt that it wouldn't be a good idea. Artemas mainly worked, had only family and very few friends left, since his work was so secretive. Sherlock went to the car that had been set up for him and John to go back to Baker Street and he got in, letting go of John's hand.

Mary walked over to the car and knelt down to look up at Sherlock, "I'm so sorry Sherlock." she told him as she gave his hand a squeeze. She stood up and looked at John.

John nodded to her, not trusting his voice at that moment. She bent a little closer and whispered, "Do what is right John, he needs you so much," she told him, as she then turned to make her way back to their home, a home he hadn't been to since he had left her.

John just watched as she got into a waiting cab. He shook himself and got into another car and it too left the graveyard. They reached Baker Street and not a word was said between the two of them, though Sherlock had taken hold of his hand once more and was leaning closer and closer to him as they went through the streets.

Sherlock rushed out of the car as soon as it stopped moving, went into the apartment and straight up the stairs. He sat down on the sofa and looked at the window just staring listlessly at it. John followed at a more sedate pace and looked at his friend. "Sherlock, go and change into something else," he urged him, as he knew it would be a better idea to be in something more comfortable for now, as Sherlock would no doubt want to lie down.

Sherlock turned his head, "Yes, I shall." he replied, his voice void of all emotions. He got up from the sofa and despondently went to his room to do just that.

John sighed as he watched him knew that tonight was going to be one of those danger nights and he would never let him do such a thing while he was there. He went to his own room and changed into something else, something that he could lounge around in and be comfortable. He went back downstairs and could hear nothing from Sherlock's room. He sighed as he went into the kitchen and started to make the two of them some tea. It was the only thing he could think of doing to make this just that little bit more normal between them.

He finished stirring the milk and, in Sherlock's case, sugar and carefully balanced both mugs on one hand before heading towards Sherlock's bedroom door and stand by it. He raised his free hand and knocked on the door softly, "Sherlock," he called out. He waited a little while, not getting an answer, "Sherlock," he called again as he knocked. "I'm going to come in, alright?" he said as he opened the door and walked in.

He looked around the room and saw Sherlock on his bed, sitting in the middle of it. "I want to, you know." he said as he glanced over, looking at the open box on his bed. "But I know if I do I will disappoint you again and I don't want to do that. I have done that so much in my life. I disappointed Arte with it as well. He was so hurt that I would do such a thing. He was the one I got clean for. Not Lestrade and Mycroft, but because of Arte, he told me off, told me that doing such a thing was below me and that I was the stupid one. He cried, he actually cried and told me he didn't want me to die." he said softly as he talked a little about his brother. "I stopped because it was hurting him, and when I OD'ed the one time, the last time, he was by my side throughout, he was crying a lot and I knew I couldn't do it to him again. Now, now it's you I can't do it to. But I know he would be so disappointed in me if I gave in again. I did it recently, you found me. He came to see me, and he argued with me." he said, a snort coming through as he thought of Artemas.

"Sometimes we need that one person that can make a difference." John said as he went over to the bed and put the mugs down as he closed the box and put it away. He really wanted to throw it, but he felt that he should do that with Sherlock.

Sherlock nodded as John looked at him, Sherlock looked awful and he knew that he wouldn't sleep. John climbed on the bed and pulled Sherlock to him. Sherlock wrapped his arms around John and held him tightly. "Come on Sherlock, lets get a little sleep before dinner." he said as he pulled him down and wrapped the blanket around the two of them, forgetting the tea that was starting to cool beside them.

He felt Sherlock nod against him as his grip tightened a little, "Don't ever leave me alone." he whispered that John had thought he had misheard him.

John tightened his grip, "How could I, you're my very best friend, how could I leave you alone? I'll be here all the time if I could." he said, as he thought about Mary. He knew that he would leave the flat, but he would never leave Sherlock and he knew that Mary understood that their friendship with each other was more important that anything in the world to John.

Sherlock nodded as the two of them began to drift off to sleep. John had been awake most of the night sitting with Sherlock as he couldn't settled down. Knowing that he could have taken drugs if he had been. They yawned as sleep finally claimed the two of them and the world around them dissolved as they held tightly onto each other.

* * *

**I do hope that you have enjoyed this chapter as well.**


	22. Chapter 22

**I don't own Sherlock or James Bond, just playing with them for a while.**

**Thanks go to Madyamisam for the editing, all remaining mistakes are my own.**

**Sorry for not updating yesterday, family were visiting for most of the day.**

* * *

**Chapter twenty two**

Artemas looked around Q-branch. he had been back for a day and while his body still ached a little, he felt it was good to get there so he could begin to set things up. It was hard at first, since there was nothing there that he could use. But he had grabbed people from all over to help him set up and in a day the place was already beginning to take the shape of what was needed. he had received a few looks from people, but then again they only knew him once as R, they never knew his actual name and now he was Q. Another letter, but also a job title and one that could destroy the world. If Artemas got bored he could always do so.

He sighed as he looked from one to the other, "Right, get the cables going over there and make sure that there are no rats around, we don't want anything to happen when we need it and I do suggest that someone might think of bringing a few good hunting cats down here. They should really keep the pest problem down." he ordered as he remembered seeing a few rats over the last couple of hours.

"Yes sir," one of them nodded as he scurried off with a few others to go and do what was needed.

"I see you are getting them all into shape." came a voice from behind him.

Artemas turned around, "Yes I am M. Anything I can do for you?" he asked her, as he wondered what she was down there for.

"Yes. An agent has risen from the dead. I am hoping that you will be able to outfit him later on. At the moment he is going through physicals and mental evaluation." she told him, her voice quiet as she went over to the man.

Artemas chuckled, "Guess Q and I were right, he is alive then," he looked at her.

"If it's Bond you are talking about, then yes. he does have a tendency to turn up after a while. One of these days I will actually sell all his belongings just to teach him a lesson." she smirked a little.

"Just don't sell the car, I don't think anyone would be happy if you did that. It's has some MI6 Q modifications made to it." he told her as he looked at the laptop in front of him and typed in a few things. "I've restored the firewalls and I have started to implement a few of my own programs into it to try and made sure that no one can hack into it again." he then told her as he looked over for a second and then back to his laptop screen.

She nodded her head, "I just hope that we won't have this happen again. We have lost a lot of good people and I just know that we are about to lose more considering the number of resignations on my desk . A lot from your end." she added as she looked at him.

"I know, I just hope I will be able to get people back in, I need more manpower own here to get things up and running properly." he told her quickly as he glanced over and then back to the screen as he went through the cameras in the place.

"What's done is done and the only thing left is to try and get everyone safe now and then we are going to have to try and see what we can salvage from all this. Though I doubt there will be much at all when this is all over. I have a very bad feeling for this." M said as she looked at him. "At least we have an agent that knows what he is doing, though how much damage he can do in that time. well, one can only hope that it won't be a lot." she sighed a little as she smirked.

"I've heard the stories and seen the aftermath a number of times." he grinned to her. "I need to get this all sorted. Lets hope that we can get back to MI6 proper when this is all over." he told her, "Nate!" he yelled out as he saw one of the new interns from communications that he had stole about to do something that could be dangerous. "Don't even think it. Wait a while and I'll be helping you with that." he told him as he saw the young man turn and nodded his head. "I really need to see about trying to train people up. Some of them don't even know the basics." he huffed a little as he looked over to her.

She chuckled dryly, "That would be wonderful, but I doubt it would happen any time soon. Now I need to go and see how Bond is doing. I know I will pass him no matter what as we need his experience out in the field now and not later."

"Be careful though M, he disappeared for a reason. Most likely to rest for a while, since agents are worked hard in this place and I know that first hand. I've been tempted once or twice to do the same. just for a little respite." he told her, giving her a small warning.

She smiled and nodded her head "I know, I was on that end as well once, a long time ago, but I do still like to keep my hand in the game. just like you do."

"Time for me to play the sheltered geek I suppose." he muttered to himself as he thought about the new identity that M had given him. What he was to be called outside and everything he needed to carry on with life while all his things were put away. He knew that his brother Sherlock would keep a lot of it. He said he wasn't sentimental, but Artemas knew different. "I hate having to lose all my stuff." he said.

M snorted, "I know." she said as she then turned and began to walk away.

"I'll see what I can set up for Bond while you are gone. No promises on anything though, a lot of the stuff is still over at MI6 and I know it's going to be a bugger to get things over here as well." he called out to her.

"As long as it's not a water pistol I don't care." she called back as she left the room.

The others in the room looked at him, never hearing the woman act like the way she had with him. Artemas just smiled as he shook his head and began to work on the firewalls again. he wanted them up and running and able to protect them. He knew that the explosion happened because someone got in and worked with the gas supply in the building. He wouldn't let anything like that happen again. He looked up and sighed as he knew he would have to stop for a moment.

Artemas went over to them and began to help them as wires were strung up out of the way and the place started to take more shape. He wondered a little of what they had been doing while he was still in the hospital, because it looked as though, when he had got that, that they had done nothing more than loitering around and standing there like idiots. He just hoped they would follow him and get it done and get it done quickly. Q-branch needed to be up and running as soon as possible.

* * *

**I do hope that you have enjoyed this chapter as well.**


	23. Chapter 23

**I don't own Sherlock or James Bond, just playing with them for a while.**

**Thanks go to Madyamisam for the editing, all remaining mistakes are my own.**

**Sorry for not updating, things have been busy over the last couple of weeks.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty three**

Artemas walked back into Q branch after a very interesting meeting with James Bond, the first time he had actually talked to him without a phone or ear piece in. It made a change and he had to admit that the man had a presence to him that made people sit up and take notice. It was no wonder that MI6 would send him on the honeypot missions more than any other agent. Artemas went over to his office after giving out a few orders to people, making sure that they were getting along in the setting up of their temporary (he hoped) base of operations. They still had some agents out in the field and it wouldn't do for them to be standing around idle.

He went over to the computer he had sent up in the small office he had nabbed for himself and sat down. He sighed as he logged on and started to look at the data that was coming in from various places. It was hard for him to work in the cramped space, but at least it would only be for a little while. MI6 was already being renovated and they were working fast to make it as secure as they could as well. Though most of Q branch hadn't been touched by the blast, a few things had been broken. He had already decided to redesign it a little. Make a few things a little smaller and others a little larger. Just to make it more efficient. M had agreed and sent the blueprints he had made over to them so they could get to work on it.

He clicked on one of his programs and looked at the cameras that he had hidden in certain places. He smiled a little at what he saw and wondered what was going on. He would love nothing more than to go over and to find out, but it just wouldn't be happening at least for now. He just hoped he would be able to take care of Moriarty and then be able to return to his family. He knew that they were going to want to hit him after this, much as he did with sherlock when he had done the same.

"What is going on with you two," he murmured as he watched Sherlock on screen as he was huddled in John's arms. "Is it because of me?" he wondered. He knew that he and Sherlock were close and that if something had happened to him he knew that it would affect Sherlock, but he didn't think it would be this bad. There could be other reasons as well, but he didn't think there was.

He frowned at being distracted by his thoughts and carried on watching for a little while. He wanted nothing more than to be with them to tell Sherlock and his parents and he supposed Mycroft as well, that he was alive and well just in hiding. Even though Sherlock hadn't done that for him and for a year he had left him in the dark until he had accidently found out when he was looking through satellite footage and saw the familiar figure going through the streets. He had looked at CCTV footage and saw him. He could have easily had found him and killed him at that point. He had a feeling Mycroft had known almost all the time.

Artemas sighed as he shut the program down and went back to work, he had a lot to do and he didn't know how much time he would have before the next crisis came up.

XxXxX

John was on the sofa and Sherlock was resting against him, curled up and almost sitting in his lap as he tried to find some more comfort. He heard someone come up the stairs and into the room. John glanced over and smiled as he saw Lestrade peek through the door. He looked down at Sherlock, who seemed to not have noticed his entrance or if he did, he didn't seem to care.

"Sherlock," Lestrade called out as he walked over and knelt down, "I'm sorry to hear about Art," he comforted as he placed a hand on the man's shoulder.

Sherlock grunted and shrugged his shoulder to removes the hand, "What do you want?" he asked as he looked at the man, his face blank now that there was someone else in the room. He sat up and moved away from John, though all he wanted was to go back and be held.

"A little case, it's bugging me. I know that there is something that I am missing and before you say I always miss something, don't," he warned as he gave the man a pointed look.

Sherlock took the file that was in his hand and looked at it, "There isn't much here except a few pictures."

"That would be because the body is and look? I can only hold off getting the body out of there for another hour at the most." he explained as he stood back up and looked down at the two of them.

Sherlock thought about it for a moment and then nodded, "I will follow," he answered as he saw the address in the file and the one piece of paper there.

"Thanks Sherlock." Lestrade replied before leaving the two of them alone.

"You alright on doing this?" John asked, wanting to be sure that Sherlock was really up to doing an investigation.

Sherlock looked at him, his eyes sad as the emotions he had hid when Lestrade was there came back to the front, "I will be fine. I think I need to do this. I don't like feeling like this." he admitted as he got up and went to his bedroom, where for the last couple of nights since the funeral,l John and Sherlock had shared the bed. Nither of them mentioned it when it was morning and both of them had felt safe and protected in the others arms, a feeling John had never gotten when he slept with Mary.

John went to his own room and got changed and into something that was a little warmer since it was getting closer to winter. He went back down stairs and smiled a little when he saw Sherlock in his usual suit he had missed seeing him in them over the last couple of days since the man had taken to wearing his pyjamas and dressing gown for most of the time. not wishing to be bother with clothing at all. The two looked at one another and nodded as they headed down the stairs of 221b and out into the street.

Both of them could feel eyes on them, but both of them believed that it was Mycroft again. They knew that he was worried for Sherlock, since the death of Artemas had affected him so badly. They had been very close and had been around each other more than Mycroft had been around the when they were children. The two got in a taxi and headed to the scene, the first one since Arte's death and only the second one that the two had worked on since Sherlock had been shot. There had been so much going on, that neither of them realised the things around them were changing. That the time was flying by and the season is changing.

* * *

**Thank you for the review. I do hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**


End file.
